


Aida and Adam Just

by BettyHT



Series: Aida [1]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: 1st story in the Aida series.  The story is a WHI for some of the pivotal events of the last two seasons, and then a WHN after that. Adam is featured but the others play significant roles.





	Aida and Adam Just

Aida and Adam Just

Chapter 1

"Pa, this is a really good book."

"Joseph, I don't think any of those dime novels could qualify as a good book. We have many good books here in the house if you're interested in reading one."

"Pa, I read most of those already. No, Dan DeQuille told me about this one. Says it's a writer who writes realistically about stuff out here. The author's name is David Burn."

"I believe I have read a biography of Daniel Webster by a writer named David Burns. Well what is the subject of this book?"

"It's about a bounty hunter who's hiding his identity because he doesn't want his family to know what he's doing to make a living. Seems he's got a dark past, and he doesn't want them to know. He feels he's done something so wrong that they wouldn't forgive him. He really is a sad character, but he's really smart and so good with a gun, it's amazing."

"Why do you suppose Dan told ya to read that?" Hoss was getting interested too.

"He said he thought the main character seemed very familiar and wondered if I would think so too. So far, he doesn't, but I'm only about a third into the story."

"You don't suppose he's writing about Dev, do you?"

"Could be, I guess, but Dev gave that up a long time ago. He's Reverend Farnum now. This story seems more about this time because she mentions things that happened just in the last year or two."

"What's this character's name?" Ben did have a little interest after Joe's explanation.

"Adam Just. He was collecting his first bounty and the sheriff asked his name. He said 'just Adam', so the sheriff wrote down Adam Just and that's his name."

The mention of the name Adam had caused Ben to sober a little. Adam had left over eight years ago. Letters had come fairly often at first and then more and more slowly until they ceased altogether. They had no idea what had become of Adam. For years there had been no letters and no news. Hoss and Joe noted the change in their father's demeanor. Joe could have kicked himself. He knew how melancholy his father could get while thinking about Adam. He decided he needed to change the subject and fast.

"Hey, Pa, is it alright if I invite Alice to dinner tomorrow?"

"You seem to be getting very serious about this lady. Of course, invite her to dinner, but remember to let Hop Sing know that we will be having a guest."

Miles away in Denver, a dark man with a beard, long hair, and wearing a long duster strode up to a modest house and knocked on the door. The owner peeked out the window and sighed deeply. She had been expecting this visit, but this was sooner than she anticipated. She opened the door and could see the fury in his eyes as well as his stance.

"Good afternoon, Adam."

"You had no right!"

"Did I write anything that wasn't true?"

"That's not the point. It's my life. I have a right to privacy like anyone else. You think a kiss and a little loving earned you the right to take my life and use it to make money?"

"No, I thought your story was fascinating and needed to be told. You never said I couldn't write about you. You did tell me that Adam Just is not your name, so why are you so concerned. Your family won't know it's you. I used your current name. You never told me your original name only that you have used a variety of names. Was there another name you wanted me to use?"

"I didn't want you to use any name. I didn't want you to write my story at all. You had no right!"

"You have said that already. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

Adam stepped into her house making her retreat. He kicked the door closed behind him before he reached for her. He pulled her to him and crushed her lips in a kiss as he ran his hands up and down her back. She had not seen this side of him the first time she had been with him. He kissed her deeply and then moved to kiss her neck as his hands continued roaming. She moaned in pleasure, and he bent down sliding a hand behind her knees before he lifted her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. His lips moved back to hers and his tongue probed her mouth. With her arms around his neck, she kissed him back and her tongue wrestled with his. At the top of the stairs, she only said one thing.

"Second door on the right."

Still with her in his arms, Adam pushed the door open and carried her into her bedroom. Standing her on the floor next to the bed, he hurriedly dropped the duster and his hat. He pulled off each boot and then slipped out of his vest. Then he renewed his kissing barrage as he unbuttoned the long line of buttons down the back of her dress. Sliding it off her shoulders, he followed its downward path with kisses. He never said a word. He kissed and caressed until they were entwined on the bed and making furious love to each other. When he finished, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you. You make me lose my mind. You make me furious. Yet the moment I saw you again, all I wanted was to kiss you and love you."

"Isn't it enough?"

"No, it isn't and it's too much. I never wanted to be like this again."

"Who hurt you so much?"

"Who didn't would be more like it. But I can't tell you anything. I can't see any more of my life out there for entertainment. It is not entertaining to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would bother you so much."

"But you did know it would bother me, and you wrote it anyway?"

"I have written about a lot of men. They all are bothered by it, but most are more flattered than anything. They enjoy people knowing about them. Not one has ever come to my door to complain until you. I have never met anyone like you."

"You didn't seem all that surprised to see me?"

"No, I expected to see you. It was the fury that surprised me. Adam, I will never write anything else about you now that I know how you feel. Can you trust me?"

"I don't know that I have any choice. I have fire in my blood every time I see you. I haven't felt this way for so long. I can't control it. It controls me."

"Will you stay the night?"

"I have to put my horse up."

"You can put him with mine in the back. There's an empty stall and plenty of feed."

"What will your neighbors think?"

"My neighbors are not exactly in the upper echelons of society. They find me unusual and think me quite a wanton woman already."

Adam furrowed his brows looking at Aida and waiting for an explanation. He knew he was the first man she had ever been with so he wondered why the neighbors would think her a loose woman.

"I make my living writing books about men. I ride astride. I go on long trips camping out in the wilderness. I travel alone. They make assumptions."

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"I try to fit into my environment. When I lived in Washington, I acted the prim and proper lady and wrote about well known politicians. When I lived in Chicago, I was more brazen but still a proper lady as I wrote about inventors and entrepreneurs. Then I met you riding the train from St. Louis. I got as far as Denver. I saw you again on a trip to Abilene. I needed to know more about the West to write your story."

"You're a chameleon. How will I ever know the real you?"

"You already do. This is as real as it gets. I think I love you. You have had an impact on me like no one ever has. I am in thrall to you as much as you say you are to me. I will do anything you want me to do."

"Hm, anything?" Adam used his knee to nudge her legs apart again and made love to her slowly and sensuously. It was as languorous as the earlier bout had been frenetic. When they finished, Aida was exhausted.  
"Stay here. I'll take care of my horse and be right back." Adam pulled on his pants, shirt, and boots and left. About a half hour later, he returned to her bedroom where she was sleeping. She felt him slide in beside her but also smelled food. "I brought you a sandwich. There's some coffee on the table next to you."

By the time Aida and Adam finished their dinner, he wanted to make love to her again. She wanted it as much as he did. They fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning when she awoke, she had burning and itching sensations from her cheeks and chin down to much lower regions. As she began to move, Adam awoke and pushed himself up on one elbow.

The whisker burns were all too obvious in the morning light. "Oh, I am so sorry. Did I do that to you?"

"Well unless another bearded man was all over me last night, I would say the answer must be yes. You need to shave before we do anything more."

Walking downstairs without dressing, Adam returned with his saddlebags. He rummaged around in them for a minute and then returned to the bed with some salve. She wanted to put it on herself, but he insisted on spreading the ointment for her. The relief was almost immediate.

"Oh, my, what is that? It feels so good."

"An old family friend used to use a lot of these on us. There are a thousand uses for a healing salve like this. I always try to have some with me."

As Aida lounged in the bed, Adam pulled a shaving kit from his saddlebags. He used water that was in a pitcher to lather his face after cutting the beard very short. He shaved then, and when he turned to her, she was amazed at his handsome face. She had seen it before but each time his rugged handsome face just made her heart melt at the sight of him.

"How about a bath?"

"That can be arranged. I only have a large washtub that I put in the kitchen. I'll dress and get some water heating."

"I'll help. You don't need to dress too much. I was rather hoping we could bathe together."

"But, but, …"

"What? You don't want a bath?"

"No, it just seems so decadent."

Laughing then, Adam sat on the side of the bed next to Aida. "After everything we have done together, it's taking a bath with each other that you find decadent? Really?"

Aida had to laugh with him then. Her whole view of how a man and a woman would be like together had changed so dramatically since she had met him only a few months before. She still remembered vividly when he had stopped beside her seat on the train and asked if the empty spot was taken. Adam often commented on how little things in life could turn things around so much. If she had said yes that day instead of no, he would have walked on and she would still be writing books about powerful, wealthy men. Instead she now found him more fascinating than any man she had ever met. Her publisher said that her readers agreed and sales had skyrocketed. She would never write another word about him without his permission, but now she looked at the world differently.

Aida had always seen the world as contrasts and opposites. There was good and evil. There was right and wrong. Adam had thrown that whole concept into turmoil for her. Here was a good man who hunted people for money yet brought them to justice. She wondered at that point if he had ever killed and then collected the money. She wanted to think that he had not, but feared that it was likely that he had. She was afraid of him and felt a yearning to be with him. She had planned to travel to Denver but he was stopping in a town along the way. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she stopped with him. She did want to know more about him, and wanted to discuss many things with him. She had stepped off the train behind him, and he had turned to her and grinned. Her heart was lost at that point and she knew it.

Chapter 2

Adam and Aida had talked a lot on that train ride. When they got to the next town, she had gotten off with him. They had taken rooms at the hotel, but after the first night, she spent little time in her room. They made love, they walked, they shopped, and they enjoyed restaurants. She had found him to be an enigma. He looked hard and dangerous, but he was the most kind and gentle lover she could have imagined even with her fertile imagination. He had knocked on her door after freshening up and shaving that first evening. His hair was still very long and wavy. She liked it although she had never before thought a man in long hair looked masculine. Everything about Adam was masculine though. He had taken her arm and escorted her to dinner. They had talked and laughed much like they had on the train. He found her career fascinating. A bounty hunter who enjoyed great literature and was impressed at meeting an author was amazing to her.

That first evening together, Adam had walked her to her door. He asked if he could kiss her good night. She said yes and he brushed his lips gently over hers before softly kissing her. He had slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Then he had teased her lips apart with his tongue. When she yielded to his tongue, he used it to touch the roof of her mouth and flick across her tongue. She reacted as she never had before and met his tongue as it thrust in her mouth. In a husky voice, he asked her if he could continue. She didn't want him to stop and he invited her into his room. Later she was amazed that she took such a chance. She barely knew him, and yet had trusted him implicitly.

Once inside the room, Adam had taken her into a more intimate embrace using his hands to pull her tightly to him as they kissed. Then he kissed her beneath her ear and down her neck and up the other side to behind that ear. She was panting by then. She had never felt that way and didn't know what to do. When he began unbuttoning her dress, she had asked him.

"What do I do?"

Adam had leaned back then to study her face. "You've never been with a man?"

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

"There's no need to be sorry. I'm sorry if I have taken too many liberties with you. I had no idea. You seemed so passionate. I'll stop if you want me to."

"Oh no, don't stop. Just tell me what to do. I want to be with you."

And Adam had been gentle and moved very slowly with her after that. Each time he wanted to do something more, he asked her if she was still willing. At one point though, he asked her and told her that if she said yes, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself after that point.

"I haven't been with a woman in over eight years. You are so beautiful and so enchanting; I don't think I can stop if you change your mind after I go this far. So you have to be sure. Is this what you want?"

She had answered by reaching for him and pulling him close. Then he moved above her and told her it would hurt a little, but once she was past that, it should feel very good. And for the first time in her life, she made love with a man. When they were done, he pulled her into an embrace, and she began to cry. He was breathless and sweating, but gently caressed her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I? Was that too much for you? Aw, tell me what's wrong."

"No, not at all. You were very sweet with me. But, am I going to have a baby now?"

Adam had looked into her eyes. "Maybe, but probably not. The odds are against it. Many women count the days."

"Count the days?"

So Adam had explained to her about counting and flows, and how a woman might know she was with child. Her mother had never had that talk with her. Many proper ladies never talked to their daughters about such things until the day of their wedding. Adam and Aida had tried to make love again, but she had been so nervous about it, that Adam had not finished. She knew he was disappointed, but her fear held her back. Then he had told her what else they could do so that she would not become with child. She knew so little about the relations between a man and a woman that she had been shocked. Then when they tried some of the other things a man and woman could do, she was pleasantly surprised at how much pleasure they could have together.

Adam and Aida had been together a week that first time. They had talked and he had explained what he did and that he was in that town to meet a man who had information for him. He would pay the man and then head out. As any writer, she was good with questions, and by the end of that week, knew most of what he had done for the previous three years. He did not say anything about his life before those three years which left her burning with curiosity. She had a book idea churning in her head by the middle of that week and started writing as soon as she could. After she continued on her journey, she bought a small house in Denver and contacted her publisher to let him know where she was working. She traveled to the towns Adam had mentioned so that she could describe them accurately.

It was in Abilene that she had met Adam for the second time. She had a room at the hotel and was walking about town getting an impression of it and jotting down notes. She had felt someone move up close behind her and was ready to fight or flee until that gentle voice had called her name.

"Aida, what brings my happy lady to such a rough cow town?"

"I'm doing research for a book. I wanted to see the town in person so that the descriptions I write will be accurate."

"Did you hope at all that I might be here knowing that this is one of the towns I visit often?"

"Well, I did hope but thought it would have been too much to expect."

"Not at all. Do you have a room here?"

Aida's voice had gone all husky then without her having any control of it. "Yes, yes I do."

Adam had smiled and brushed a finger over her cheek. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"In your room or the restaurant?" Her eyes must have gotten very big because Adam smiled then. "The restaurant it is. Which hotel and which restaurant?"

Aida had given him the information and then Adam had said he would see her at seven. She had trouble concentrating for the rest of the day and finally gave up heading back to her room to decide what to wear. At seven there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Adam freshly shaved and dressed in a dark blue shirt and dark blue pants.

"I missed you so much." And Aida had rushed into his arms and kissed him. She didn't want to let go and pulled him into the room. Later on the bed, Adam pulled her atop him and held her face between his hands.

"You have gotten into my heart. I thought it was closed to everyone, but you're in there. Every night, I dream of you. I see pretty things and I want to buy them for you. You have bewitched me."

"Adam, what are we going to do?"

"We will spend this week together, and we'll talk about that. Now, I believe we had a dinner date. I am hungry. My mind wasn't on food before, and I think I forgot to eat today."

Aida had laughed then, and rolled from him and dressed and pinned her hair again. It took about a half hour to get ready, and she laughed when she heard his stomach growling. He watched her as she dressed and did her hair. It only took him a minute to pull on his pants, boots, and shirt. He ran his fingers through his curly locks and he was ready to go but waited patiently as she readied herself. He had a small smile as he sat on her bed.

"What's funny?"

"I never watched a woman dress and prepare to go out before I met you. It is endlessly fascinating."

They had dinner together, and then Adam had walked her to her room before leaving through the lobby. Then he had gone to the back of the hotel and taken the back stairs to the second floor and Aida's room. She opened the door as soon as she heard his boot tread outside the room. He moved quickly into her room and spent the night. For the rest of the week, they did the same each night. During the day they walked and talked.

"Are you Italian?"

"No but my father had a love of opera, and all of the children in my family were given Italian names. How did you get your name?"

And Adam had smiled at her and shook his head no. It would not be that easy for her. He loved her but he didn't trust her enough to share his past. He didn't trust anyone. She only saw one thing while they were in Abilene that gave her any real insight into Adam. He collected a bounty one morning as they walked. It was obviously a lot of money because when he came out of the bank after cashing the voucher, he had a thick wallet. He pulled a wad of bills from his wallet and placed them in an envelope. As they walked, she felt that he was directing her to go to a particular place. When they ended up next to a church, he told her to wait. He walked up to the church and greeted a minister by name. After just a few minutes, he was back and said he had an errand. They walked about a quarter mile taking a number of turns until he stopped in front of a dilapidated house. He asked her to wait again, and he went up to the door and knocked. A woman came to the door looking suspiciously at him.

"Ma'am, Reverend Benjamin sent me. I have something for you. He said you could really use it because you have five children to feed."

Aida had seen him hand over the envelope with the money. The woman cried, and he patted her on the shoulder before bidding her goodbye. When he got back to Aida, he didn't want to talk about it. She persisted.

"That was a lot of money you just gave away."

"How much money does anyone need to live, anyway?"

And that was the last that Aida heard him say about his generosity that day. She knew by the way the minister had talked to him, that it could not have been the first time he had done that. The rest of the week had held no more surprises until the last day, but had been very pleasant and satisfying until then. She knew she would use the generous gifting in her book. It would make him a more sympathetic character. On their last day together, she got more information she could use and was astounded.

Adam and Aida had breakfast together. She knew he planned to leave that day following some leads he had just gotten. As they walked, she heard a man yell out to Adam. She didn't realize what would happen next.

"Adam Just, you polecat. You hunted my brother down and brought him here. You bastard. They hung him. Did you know that? Just seventeen years old, and they hung him. You need to answer for that. You and your blood money. You bastard. Draw!"

As soon as the man had started talking, Adam had pushed Aida to the side and began walking away from her clearing his right side by dropping his saddlebags. He waited until he was well away from any bystanders and then he stopped. It was about that time that the man yelled at him to draw. He didn't. He tried to talk him out of it. The man could not have been more than about twenty or so.

"You don't want to die today. Your little brother assaulted and murdered a young girl. You knew as soon as he did that, he was a dead man. He may have been seventeen, but he chose his own fate. Don't make your family grieve the loss of another son."

"Old man, you're the one who's gonna die today. Draw or I'll shoot you down where you stand like any other dirty rabid dog that deserves it."

Even then, Adam did not draw, but when the man drew, Adam drew and killed him. Aida had never seen a man die. She had never seen a gunfight. She turned and retched until her breakfast was gone. She hung onto the rail in front of the building where she had stood and watched. She found the whole thing almost surreal. She couldn't believe it had actually happened. The sheriff was soon there, and he took statements from bystanders and then from Adam.

Chapter 3

The sheriff was very direct when he spoke to Adam after taking his statement. "I knew this was gonna happen with you bringing that boy and others back here. I know you done nothing wrong, but I hafta tell you, I don't want to see you in my town again. Is that clear?"

Picking up his saddlebags, Adam nodded and then reached for Aida's arm. She flinched and he saw it.

"I'm sorry. I'll walk you back to your hotel, and then I'm leaving. You won't have to see me again."

Aida had not known what to say. She was in shock. Adam walked her back to her hotel, and then he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to think right now. Adam, I do want to see you again. Please, just give me some time. I have a lot to think about."

Adam had nodded and walked away. Aida had not seen nor heard from him until he walked up the steps to the porch of her home in Denver. Now they had to talk. Aida was determined to find out Adam's past and why he would not talk about it. She wanted him in her future and needed to know if he felt the same way, but they were going to have to tell each other painful secrets. She thought that if they could do that, they could forge a lasting relationship.

"You didn't stop me at all. Have you been counting?"

Aida took a deep breath and answered Adam. "I don't think that's necessary any more."

Adam had paused briefly and then asked her. "You're with child?"

"Maybe. I'm late, and last month was very light. I haven't seen a doctor yet, but if I don't get my flow soon, I will have to."

"We should get married."

Aida had looked at him then wondering if he meant it. "Would you live here with me?"

"No, I don't see any reason that we would change anything. But you're the only woman I ever want to be with. Do you think there will be another man for you?"

"No, never."

"Then why not. That way if you do have a baby, the child will know we are the parents. I will do everything I can for you and for a child if there is one."

"Could you do something else to make a living?"

"I could but I made a commitment to this job. I feel like I have to give something back. I have to balance the scales."

"Adam, what do you have to make right? What did you do that causes you to carry this guilt?"

"I killed someone. I spent five years in prison for it. I got out about three years ago."

"I can't believe you did that. Surely you were innocent."

"No, I wasn't. I got myself into a bad situation, and I killed a friend. I had to pay a penalty for that."

Softly as she touched his chest with her hand, Aida asked. "What happened?"

"I guess you deserve to know. I didn't want to tell you. I was afraid you would never want to see me again. I wanted to travel. I went to New York, Boston, and then to New Haven. I went to parties, plays, opera, and recitals. I reconnected with men I had met while in college. I could enjoy all those things I had missed for so many years. In New Haven, I stopped at a friend's home. Paul had said to stop in if I was ever there. No one was home according to a servant who told me my friend was expected back that Friday. He told me there was to be a garden party, and that he was sure my friend would not mind one more guest. As I walked away, a gorgeous woman walked toward me. I said good day to her, and she asked me if I was looking for someone. We struck up a conversation, and I ended up asking if she would like to have lunch the next day. She said she would and asked if I would like to have lunch at her place. She gave me an address, and I bid her good day. I met her the next day. We had lunch, and she was very clear that she believed in free love. I was not committed to anyone and she was gorgeous, and as it turned out, very experienced. We were together every day that week. She introduced me to things I never knew two people could do. I think I was falling in love with her. She was beautiful, sophisticated, and lusty."

Aida felt a little uncomfortable with this knowledge but urged Adam to continue.

"On Friday evening, I went to my friends house for the garden party. Paul was happy to see me, and he introduced me to his wife except I already knew her but not by the name he used. I had been having relations with my friend's wife. I managed to hold myself together. She didn't even flinch. I went to her apartment the next day to confront her. I had a standing invitation to join her every day for lunch and then enjoy whatever debauchery she had planned for the afternoon. She was there, but my friend showed up shortly after I arrived. He had a pistol. He meant to shoot me. We struggled and the gun went off blowing a hole from under his chin through the top of his head. His blood and brains were all over me. He was the cuckold and I was the killer."

"But that was self defense!" Adam didn't respond to her claim.

"When the police arrived, she claimed I had shot him in cold blood, deliberately and with intent. I was arrested. I hired a lawyer who could show them the defensive wounds I had, and he also discovered that the pistol was one of a matched set at my friend's home. There were witnesses who saw him carry the pistol into the building. She had orchestrated the whole thing. She got rid of a husband she didn't want but inherited his wealth. I went to prison."

"But why did you have to go to prison? You did nothing wrong."

"I had an affair with a married woman, and I killed her husband. I broke the law and the Commandments. I had to pay a penalty for that. They allowed me to plead guilty to charges under an assumed name so my family would not know. I haven't used that name either since I was released. Paul's father threatened to kill me when I was released. I wanted to make that as difficult as possible for him to do."

"Do you think he still wants that?"

"Probably. I would if someone did that to my son if I had one."

"Did you let your family know what happened?"

"No, I have never told anyone until you. I brought shame upon myself and it would hurt them to know what kind of man I really was. I wrote a number of letters before I was locked away and asked my lawyer to send them to my family periodically and hopefully from some exotic locations. I made my letters general enough to be able to be posted from almost anywhere."

"Did you write your family once you were released?"

"No. I do not want them to know the shame I brought upon myself. Better that they think I'm dead. I was a little crazed too by the time I got out anyway. They used the silent system. I don't think anyone would have wanted to see me like that."

"What is the silent system?"

"Prisoners were not allowed to speak with each other. Prisoners were only allowed to speak to answer a guard's question of a question posed by a staff member at the prison. We were supposed to be contemplating our wrongdoing and reflecting on what we had done wrong. I knew the answers to all of that before I ever entered those iron gates."

"You didn't speak for five years?"

"Mostly, no. My voice was hoarse and weak when I was released. My hair was long as was my beard. No one would recognize me. I decided that was what I would do. I would invent a different person and live a life separate from my family and my former friends. I have no family and no friends now, except you. And after telling you this, perhaps I don't have you either."

"Oh, Adam, you have me, but I think you should let your family know you're alive at least. They must have suffered when those letters stopped coming. Now they must worry and wonder. Their hearts are probably broken."

"But they can heal and forget me. Contacting them would only open the wounds I made. That would be cruel. It's another thing for which I have guilt that cannot be removed. I did it, and no one will forgive me for it. It is painful to think of what I did to my father especially."

"What makes you think they're healed? They may be suffering yet."

"They're better off without me."

Aida's view of the world had shifted from her earlier simple version to a more complex version in which a good, moral, ethical man could do things that were wrong but not know they were wrong until it was too late. Then the guilt over the transgressions caused him to do other cruel things that he thought were the best he could do but it caused him to feel even more guilt. Adam had found it nearly impossible to reconcile his actions with his morality and ethics. He had done what he thought best, and yet he knew it was not a good thing at all.

Aida wrapped her arms around Adam and held him then offering comfort and love even if she could not understand his reasoning. He rested his head on her shoulder receiving solace for the first time in nearly eight years. They did not make love that night although they did sleep together. In the morning, Aida awoke to find Adam resting on his elbow and looking down at her.

"I don't know what I did that God has sent me an angel. Last night was the best sleep I have had in eight years I think. You are a very special woman. Now will you marry me?"

"Let's have breakfast, and then we'll talk. I think there are things you should know about me too." Adam was sure there was nothing she could tell him that would change what he thought about her and how he felt.

"I went to work for a wealthy family as a nanny. There was no one courting me and at nineteen, my parents decided that I needed to work at a respectable position until some man would want me. Well the man who employed me, wanted me. I rebuffed him again and again. One day he became very forceful, and I hit him. I fled the house and ran home. My mother was there but refused to talk about it. She said my father would handle it. My former employer went to my father's office and complained that I had tried to barter sexual favors for money. He said when he refused that I hit him and stormed out. Well my father arranged for me to marry a much older man. I didn't even know him and I refused to marry him. My father set an ultimatum: marry him or be disowned. So I was out on the street with nothing by the next day. I had a talent for writing and got myself a job at a local newspaper and a room at a boarding house. Eventually I started writing books, and here I am, a soiled dove."

"You did nothing wrong."

"I could say the same about you, but you would argue with me."

"My situation is different. Now will you marry me?"

"This will be such an unconventional marriage."

"Neither of our families will know, and everyone who knows us already thinks we are a bit daft for the choices we have made and the things that we do." Adam wrapped his arms around Aida and they stood for a time just holding each other.

The following week, Dan DeQuille was reading newspapers that came into the office from all over the west. He saw a small notice in the Denver paper explaining that Aida Hepburn had married Adam Just. Dan leaned back in his chair. "Well, well, well, that is a surprise."

Dan pulled out the book Aida had written about Adam Just. He wondered if Joe Cartwright had noticed the page where she described Adam after he had shaved. There was the dimple, the cupid bow lips, the cleft chin, and that little scar on the left side of his lip. It was too much to be just a coincidence he thought, but then he couldn't reconcile the Adam Cartwright he knew with his absence and his silence and with Adam Just, bounty hunter. He decided to write to a few friends including one in Denver. He needed more information.

In Denver, Aida continued trying to learn about her new husband.

"Adam, why a bounty hunter? Why aren't you a marshal or a sheriff somewhere?"

"Aida, I'm a criminal in the eyes of the law. They wouldn't want me as an officer of the law. This is the only way I can pay back for what I did. I find murderers and bring them to justice."

"You risk your life, don't you?" That had not bothered Aida so much when she first knew it, but now she loved the man and couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She knew he would be gone from her for long periods, and she would worry about him until he stood in their home again. She began to understand the pain she would suffer in this marriage, but she wouldn't have made any other decision because of it. She realized she loved him more than anything, and would bear any burden to be with him. "Could I come with you?"

Looking at Aida to see if she was teasing him, Adam had to shake his head. "Sweetheart, you would never be able to do that. The men I seek hide in the most rugged areas when they know I'm looking. Those are not places for a woman like you."

"A woman like me?"

"You are adventurous and daring, but there is a lot you don't know about the west. Your reaction to that gunfight in Abilene made that very clear. I don't want you to change because you see more terrible things that happen out here. Here in Denver, you can write and be safe, and I'll come back to you every time I finish a job."

"Please, could you consider another job? Do you know anything about ranching? There seem to be a lot of those around here."

By Adam's smile, Aida had an inkling that she had just learned a bit more about him. "Did your family own a ranch?"

"As far as I know, they still do."

"Where?"

"In Nevada, by Lake Tahoe, and that is enough prying by you for now. Let's go pick up that wedding ring I ordered."

Chapter 4

In Virginia City, Nevada, Joe Cartwright was doing much the same thing. He had ordered engagement and wedding rings and was riding into town to pick them up. Joe was happier than he had been in years. He wasn't quite sure when he was going to ask Alice but it would be soon. He hoped to marry as soon as Hoss returned from his trip to California. Hoss seemed to be gone to California a lot in the past year, and Joe had to wonder if he wasn't sparking some gal over there. He hoped he was. It would be so sweet to have all three brothers married and having children. His father had waited so long for grandchildren.

That thought made Joe pause a bit and think about his missing oldest brother. Joe wondered if he was married and having children in a new life he had made for himself or had he died in some tragic circumstance. Sometimes Adam's absence made him melancholy like this and other times he was angry and frustrated. His father deserved to know his oldest son's fate instead of worrying and hoping to one day see him walk through that front door again. For now, his father had Hoss, Joe, and Jamie but it never seemed enough. It always seemed that someone was missing from the table although they never talked about it any more. It was too painful.

As Joe rode down the main street, Dan DeQuille called him over.

"Did you enjoy that book I recommended?"

"Dan, it was great. Are there any other books by that author?"

"Yes, she has written a number of biographies but that is the only western one."

"Don't you mean he?"

"No, the author is Aida Hepburn. She uses David Burn much like Sam uses Mark Twain and I use Dan DeQuillle except in her case it's because people don't like to buy books by female authors." As Joe shook his head in wonderment, Dan had to ask. "Did the main character seem familiar to you?"

"No, I thought maybe she was writing about Dev Farnum, but the more I read, I knew it wasn't Dev. Who do you think he resembles?"

"Didn't you read the description she wrote of him after he shaved?"

"Oh, I skip over parts like that. I like the action stuff a whole lot better."

"Well, when you have the time, read it again."

"Hoss has it now, and he's in California. Maybe when he's done, I'll take another look at it. I have a lot to do though, so even though it's been nice talking with you, I need to get going."

Dan nodded and Joe continued on. Dan walked to the telegraph office then to see if he had any responses to the messages he had sent out. Joe continued to the jewelers shop and picked up his rings. As he did so, he decided to ask her on Saturday night. Then they could marry. He had already picked out a spot for their house and cleared the land. His father had laughed when he found out that Joe was already preparing to build a house for the two of them.

"Are you that sure she'll say yes?"

Shaking his head, Joe had just looked at Ben and sighed deeply, causing Jamie and Candy to laugh. Ben seemed more lighthearted than he had in years as he contemplated Joe marrying and having children. Jamie was getting serious about his girl, and Hoss was gone to California quite a lot in the past year making all of them wonder if he didn't have something going on over there. As soon as Hoss could get away this spring, he had traveled there again.

When Joe returned home, he had a request of his father that he thought he would like.

"Pa, I would like to ask Alice here on Saturday. If all goes well, perhaps we could have a celebration dinner. I've got the ring in my pocket."

"Son, that is almost the best news I could imagine. Please tell Hop Sing to prepare a special dinner."

Nodding, Joe walked to the kitchen. Saying 'almost the best news' meant that his father still harbored some hope that Adam would return. Hoss and Joe had spent money on detectives over four years earlier when the letters had stopped arriving, but as far as they could find out, Adam must have left the country eight years ago and not returned. Letters had been posted from all over the world so it appeared he had been traveling a lot. They had not tried again recently, but Joe was thinking perhaps just one more effort could be made, and then they would tell their father that they had tried but Adam was gone. It would hurt him deeply, but then perhaps he could grieve and come to terms with it. Joe planned to talk with Hoss about it when he returned.

On Saturday, Joe dressed in his best and picked up Alice in the carriage that he had rubbed, polished, and spruced up until it looked almost new. He had even applied a fresh coat of paint to the wheels. He was nervous as he guided her to the carriage, and Alice thought she had a pretty good idea why. Joe was fairly quiet on the ride to the Ponderosa, and Alice did her best to keep the conversation going even though she was becoming more and more nervous too. When Joe walked her to the garden in back of the house instead of inside, she was sure she knew. Then she smiled thinking he was very sure of himself if he would ask her here on the Ponderosa. Joe asked her to sit on the bench in the garden. He sat beside her and held her left hand between his hands. Joe had rehearsed a grand speech for the occasion and now suddenly his mind was nearly blank. He had to be extemporaneous and express what was in his heart and hoped it would be enough.

"Alice Harper, I'm a lot older than most men who are courting a young lady. I never seemed to find the right woman for me. But that has all changed. You are the most beautiful, most intelligent, and sweetest lady a man could ever hope to know. Would you do me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife? Would you please be Mrs. Alice Cartwright?"

Alice had thought to tease him a little, but the raw emotion she could feel in his words reduced her to snowmelt. She reached for his face with her free hand and nodded not sure if she could even speak at that moment. Joe leaned in to kiss her then, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she knew how.

"Well, I guess that means yes. I have a ring for you. I hope you like it. If you don't, I'll get you anything you want."

Reaching in his pocket, Joe pulled out a small green velvet box. He opened it, took out the ring, and slipped it on Alice's finger. She leaned into his muscular chest then and hugged him as tears flowed.

"I hope those are tears of happiness." Alice looked up then to see tears in Joe's eyes as well.

"We'll have to tell John. Oh, Joe, you have made me so happy. The ring is gorgeous, and I would never want another. This is the one you chose for me, and I love it, and I love you."

They kissed again, and then again as they walked to the house. Before they entered the front door, Joe wrapped his arms around her and kissed her one more time. The couple walked inside to cheers from Ben, Jamie, Candy, and Griff. Hop Sing brought out bottles of champagne and flutes. Ben told Hop Sing to stay and enjoy a toast with them. Once all the congratulations were completed and toasts were made, Joe told them he was taking Alice to see the home site he had picked out and prepared. He planned to start building immediately and asked Alice if a home in the style of the Ponderosa ranch house would meet with her approval.

"Yes, as long as it's not as big as this."

"No, I plan on just five rooms to start. We can add on later if we need to." Alice had blushed a little at that statement in front of all the men so Ben decided to change the subject.

"Your brother, Hoss, is going to be so surprised."

"Pa, I think he knew this was coming. We want to get married as soon as we can. We were thinking a month from today would be good. Is that enough time to prepare?"

Ben looked at Hop Sing who was grinning, and then at the other men who couldn't have looked more willing to help. "I think that will be just fine. We'll have everything ready."

Joe was correct in his assumption that Hoss would not be surprised, but Hoss was going to surprise all of them. He was in California celebrating his own wedding. It had happened very suddenly but when he found out that Claire was going to have a baby soon, he knew what he wanted to do. He thought his family especially his father would be upset at missing the wedding, but he could not let his child be born illegitimately. He would stay here until the birth of the child, and then the three of them would go home. He hoped his family would be happy to know he had found his true love.

Everything happened so much faster than Hoss had anticipated. On their wedding night, he and his wife celebrated their marriage with gentle lovemaking. By the early morning hours, she started labor. Hoss rushed out to ask a neighbor to send for the doctor. Eighteen grueling hours later, Joshua Cartwright was born. When Hoss held him in his arms, he thought his heart might burst as he fell in love a second time. He looked at his wife and smiled his biggest grin, but Claire could barely manage the small smile she had before she closed her eyes.

"That's quite a big boy you have there, Mr. Cartwright. Your wife is exhausted. I don't think I have ever delivered a baby as large as that one. Your wife needs to rest. She has had quite an ordeal."

"When can she travel? I want to take her home."

"Give her two weeks at least. Then if the travel is not too strenuous, she will be fine. Where are you going? The Ponderosa?"

Nodding Hoss continued to smile. He probably smiled the rest of that day and into his sleep. Josh was a hungry baby, but nursing the baby was all that Hoss allowed his wife to do. He took care of everything else. Each night, he slept by her side, got up when Josh cried, changed him into a dry diaper and gown, and then handed him to her for a feeding. After a few days, he did have to go deliver the soiled clothing to a laundry, but that was the only time he left the house in the first week. By the beginning of the second week, his wife wanted to be out of bed. Claire sat in the kitchen as he cooked according to her instructions. She watched as he bathed their son, and dressed him. She thanked God every day for bringing this wonderful man into her life. They talked of the Ponderosa and discussed whether they would live with Ben or build their own home.

Finally after two weeks, Hoss packed up what they would need to travel. He made arrangements to have the rest of her belongings crated and shipped to them. His plan was that they would take the train as far as they could, and then the stage over the mountain passes. In Virginia City, Hoss planned to rent a carriage to take his wife and son home to surprise the rest of the family. He hoped his father would be pleased.

Hoss also suspected that Joe might have something to tell him. He would have to apologize to Joe if what he had done took anything away from the celebration of Joe's engagement and wedding plans for Hoss was sure that Alice Harper was going to be Alice Cartwright before the summer was over if not sooner. He smiled to think about how his father would feel with his two oldest sons married. Then he paused as he thought that was wrong because the oldest son was still missing and causing their father to alternate between mourning his loss and vainly hoping for his return. Hoss decided it was time to tell his wife more of their family history. He found it painful to talk about Adam, but she needed to know about all of his brothers not just the two she would meet.

Chapter 5

In Salt Lake City, Adam was getting a hotel room at that same time. This was the closest he had come to his former home in eight years, but the murderous gamblers he was tracking had come this way. Their deadly trail wasn't too difficult to follow. They had started in Dodge City, Kansas with their scheme. They would lure in gamblers with early wins and then fleece them of everything they owned allowing them to use IOUs to try to win back the money they lost at the table. They never won that money back and then had those debts to pay as well. Men who did not pay those gambling debts ended up dead and often members of their family were killed too.

The marshal who alerted Adam to the quartet warned him of how dangerous they were and that there was only a small reward because they moved on so quickly after every town in which they worked their scheme. As Adam had time to think as he had traveled, he had made a decision. He would make this his last apprehension.

Reverend Benjamin had told him a number of times that he had paid his penance and should move forward. He had not accepted that until now for the killing that he had done. What penance he would pay for the hurt and harm he had caused his family, he had not yet decided. But with a wife, and a child on the way, he thought it irresponsible to keep risking his life. He worried perhaps that someone might recognize him as he neared Nevada, but as he looked in the mirror, he also knew it was unlikely. His beard and hair were long and starting to show the gray more. His slouch hat, and duster effectively disguised the rest of him. He just needed to do his work and go home to Aida.

Resting comfortably in the room after dinner, Adam pulled out the book that Aida had written about him. He read it slowly this time thinking of her as he read her words about him. He had never read the whole thing before because in his fury, he had skipped through the book after seeing it for sale. Now he read slowly and enjoyed her gift for prose. By the time he finished the first part of the book, he was tired and decided to read more on the next few nights if he had the time. He lay back in the bed and thought of the last time he had been with Aida.

"Do you have to go?" Aida had tears in her eyes and a few slipped down her cheek.

"Yes, but I will be back. We'll talk more. We need to make plans for our future."

That had brightened her countenance somewhat. She had wrapped her arms around him, and he had leaned down to kiss her. It was very early, and he hoped the neighbors were not watching as he pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. Finally he had taken his arms from her and mounted up. She had looked so forlorn standing there with her hand on the gatepost of the little fence in front of their house.

Watching until she could not see him any longer, Aida had stood just a bit longer at the gate. The neighbor to her side had walked out to bring in the morning paper and had watched Adam kiss Aida and then leave. She wondered what their relationship was for the man no longer hid his presence at her home as he had the first night he was there or so it seemed. She walked out to speak with Aida for her curiosity was aroused.

"Good morning. We have not met yet, but my name is Vera Webster."

"Good morning. It is so good to finally meet a neighbor. My name is Aida Hepburn Just."

"And is that gentleman who just left, your husband?"

Vera was fishing and Aida knew it. Aida was secretly so very pleased to be able to answer her. "Yes, that is my husband, Adam."

Vera paused in thought for just a moment. "Adam Just! Well I just read a wonderful book about him. It never mentioned that he was married."

"Well, Vera, we are well and truly married." Aida held up her left hand to show the wedding ring Adam had given her. She was amazed herself every time she looked at it. Vera was suitably impressed, and Aida had no doubt that before the day was done, all the neighbors would know. It pleased her more than she would have thought. Somehow she felt more complete as a person now. She took her leave then to go inside and write a letter to her family. She knew more of their lives than Adam currently knew of his family, but she still missed not seeing them and hoped her good news might change her status with her father so that she could reunite with her family at some point. She dreamed of that happening and prayed for it often.

Adam had encouraged her to write knowing how important her family was to her and how hurt she was to be separated from them for so long. She would spend most of the day writing, and the next day, she would post the final version of that letter. Then she would pray for a good response. In her letter, she only referred to Adam never giving a last name. If and when they met, she wasn't even sure what name he would want to use, and she wanted to avoid any inquiry as to why he had more than one name.

For the rest of the time that Adam was gone, Aida planned to write. She was sketching out stories of some of the men of the west and would choose one eventually for her next book. And she purchased a journal and began writing more and more about Adam. She wrote of their first meeting and the things she talked about with him. She wrote all the anecdotes she could remember. She wanted their child to know as much about his or her father as possible, and despite his assurances, she was worried that he might not come home from this trip. In his type of work, she knew she had to be ready for that and it scared her. She went to the newspaper offices to get back issues of newspapers they had gotten from other states and territories. She intended to find as much information as she could about the men who might be the subject of her next book. The busier she was, the less time she would have to worry. What she found was far more information than she had thought or expected.

In the Territorial Enterprise papers from Virginia City, there were a number of articles about a very large ranch on the shores of Lake Tahoe. Aida bought a map then and looked over the area. She realized there could not be very many Nevada ranches on the shores of Lake Tahoe because most of the lake was in California and that one very large ranch took up so much of the shore. She read a number of articles and many referred to the Ponderosa ranch. She started to get a niggling feeling as she read. She decided to do some research on that area especially of that large ranch. A man who had grown up in a region like that would likely know how to handle himself and use a pistol, but how many of them would have had the family resources to go to college.

If he grew up on a ranch, then he would know how to do that. In Abilene, when Adam had been in that gunfight, Aida had been shocked at the sudden explosive violence. She had been shocked too to realize how quickly a life could be snuffed out. She had seen the deadly precision with which Adam handled that pistol, and she knew it could not have been the first time he had killed a man in a duel. Afterwards she had seen the sorrow in his eyes at having been forced to take a life, but also the steely resolve that justice had been done and he had done no wrong. She had to wonder if he could change after three years of doing this. She would love him and stand by him regardless, but hoped that somehow he would eventually decide to make his living doing something else. She wondered at what other skills and talents he had that she did not yet know. He had been in college, and she wondered what he had studied. In the weeks he was gone, she had more and more questions she wanted to ask. She had to wonder too how many of those questions he would answer. How much would it take for him to trust her enough to tell her his secrets?

In the morning, Adam arose and went to see the sheriff. He suspected that the men he was following would not try their scheme here but had to be sure. The sheriff told him that men fitting that description had passed through the town recently.

"I saw them, and I didn't like the looks of them. I watched them pretty closely, but they left town without breaking any laws. Good riddance, and I suppose you'll follow them now?"

"Yes, any idea where they were going?"

"Considering what you say they do, Reno, Carson City, or Virginia City are your best bets. Do you know the way?"

Nodding, Adam had thanked the sheriff and left. His stomach let him know how hard this was going to be even if in his mind, he had convinced himself that he could do this the same way he had done other searches and captures. The ride to Reno was unpleasant. There were a number of rain showers, and the road was muddy slowing his travel and ensuring that he would be thoroughly drenched by the time he reached any kind of shelter.

After making camp, Adam sat on a tarp and read a bit by campfire. It was too difficult though so he rolled into his bedroll pulling the tarp up an over a small lean-to frame he had made earlier. He hoped to have a decent night's sleep at least. He reached Reno after another two days of wet travel.

The sheriff is Reno was brusque with Adam. It was easy to tell he had no use for bounty hunters, however the sheriff was at least impressed that Adam only sought to bring murderers to justice even if he assumed Adam did it for the money.

"Why just murderers?"

"They leave too many victims behind. The person they kill is the luckiest victim. The others suffer for years afterward. At least if the murderer is punished, they have that solace. It isn't much, but it's something tangible."

The sheriff noted that Adam's evident sorrow for the victims seemed real enough. He gave him all the information he could. The group had tried to work the scheme in Reno, but they were known to some of the professional gamblers in his town and they had warned the sheriff who ran the dishonest gamblers out of his town.

"My guess is Carson City or Virginia City will be their next stop. Not sure where they might go after that."

After thanking the sheriff for his help, Adam mounted up to ride to Carson City. He hoped to find the men there because the risk of someone recognizing him was mounting the closer he got to home. After staying overnight in Reno, Adam left early and rode hard reaching Carson City late that same day. He took a room and ordered a bath. The next morning he headed to the telegraph office to send a wire to Aida. He sent one from every town he visited on this trip that was taking much longer than he had expected when he left. He told her he would stay here for two days so she could reply. Aida's reply was that she was well but missing him terribly. He found that he felt both very good and very bad about that. He felt bad that she was lonely and he hoped to be with her again soon. But it did feel good at the same time to know that she loved him and missed him.

After consulting with the sheriff and talking to bartenders in the saloons in town, Adam was sure the men he was following were not in Carson City. He would have to go to Virginia City to find them for he doubted they would go any further until they had made some money. They hadn't worked their scheme since they were in Laramie. He suspected they were originally working this region and had come back. They certainly seemed to move at ease in this far western region.

That night, Adam had a lot of time to kill so he began reading Aida's book about him. He read for an hour and suddenly threw the book across the room where it hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor as Adam vented his frustration. "Damn, damn, damn." He had read her description of him when he had shaved. It was far too accurate. He wondered how many people out here might have read it. Knowing his youngest brother's taste in literature, he suspected he would be reading it at some point. He needed to finish this job and get out of this region as quickly as he could. His stomach churned, and he felt a headache developing.

Well, Adam had expressed his thoughts on this type of thing to Aida more than once. Seemingly inconsequential things could loom so importantly in lives at the most unexpected of moments. Her allowing him to sit by her had been one such occurrence. Her writing that book had not done so much but that one paragraph description could have far reaching consequences. He had trouble sleeping that night. The next morning, it was raining again.

"Great, just great!"

After getting his horse from the livery stable, Adam mounted up and rode toward Virginia City. He was wearing his slicker and had his tarp wrapped around his bedroll and duster. Those lay over his saddlebags so the contents could remain dry. Again travel was slow because of the muddy roads. He did think it unlikely anyone would recognize him now as bedraggled as he was. About a half hour from Virginia City, he heard a roar and thought he knew what it was. He paused on high ground and waited. The valley was a broad one and the little creek at the bottom was prone to flash floods. He knew a stage had headed out before he did that day, and he hoped they had made it over the ford and up the next rise before this deluge hit. The roar was getting much louder and then he saw the wall of water crash into the valley and spread out making the little stream suddenly a quarter mile wide torrent. He wasn't sure any more if he would get to Virginia City that day. Sometimes these floods cleared in an hour or two leaving mud as the only evidence that flood waters had inundated the valley. Other times the rain in the mountains continued to feed the surge and it could last most of a day.

Chapter 6

Adam looked to the mountaintops, and it appeared there were no storms there so this should hopefully clear soon. He began to ride on to wait on the edge of the flooded area until he could cross. As he came around the last curve and looked downhill, he was unnerved. The stage was upside down in the water. Men were trying to rescue those trapped inside before the stage rolled again. But that was not what shocked him the most. There was a big man trying to get into the coach. He was about six foot six and probably weighed three hundred pounds and he was wearing a ten gallon hat. Even at this distance, Adam recognized his brother and hurried as rapidly as the muddy road would allow.

Hoss was struggling to hold his wife and not allow either of them to be swept away by the current pulling at his legs. He begged her to let go of the stage but she would not because Josh was inside yet. Hoss yelled at her that he had to get her to safety so he could rescue Josh for he could not do both at once. She was in such a panic nothing was getting through to her. A rider came up and threw a rope to the driver who quickly tied it to a wheel as the stranger tied the rope to a tree on shore. Hoss briefly wondered why he didn't tie it to his horse but realized one horse could not pull this stage in this current especially. The stranger threw off his slicker and hat and waded into the river using the rope to keep his footing. When he got to the coach, he told Hoss to take the woman and use the rope to get to shore. She screamed no and fought against both of them. The stranger grabbed her then and pulled her away from Hoss and the coach. She screamed and clawed at his face. Hoss grabbed her and pulled her into his arms before he had to grab the rope to keep from falling.

"Our baby is in the coach. That's why she's so crazy."

"I'll get the baby. Get her to shore."

The couple that had been hanging onto the coach had already used the rope to move toward the shore. Looking at the driver, Adam yelled at him to help his passengers. Next Adam climbed through the window of the coach. He had to submerge to do so but it was the quickest way in. He found the baby immediately. Someone had put the baby beneath the seat that of course now was at the top of the coach. The baby was crying, and Adam held him to his chest wondering how to safely get the baby out of the coach when the coach started to shift and flipped on its side. Adam hit his head against the side of the coach but kept the baby safely cradled against his chest. Getting out had been simplified somewhat if the coach would just stay where it was for a minute. It was rocking though so he pushed the door open at the top and climbed out as quickly as he could. Hoss had nearly screamed when he saw the coach flip on its side but when saw the stranger climb out with his son, his heart was relieved. His wife and son were alive!

The stranger walked to shore clinging to the rope and holding the baby. As he walked from the coach to the shore, Hoss waded in and tenderly took his son and walked carefully out of the floodwater. Then he dropped to his knees next to his wife to show her that Josh was safe. The baby was the only one who was dry. The stranger dropped to the ground obviously exhausted. He was bearded, had long bedraggled hair, was soaking wet, and was covered in mud yet Hoss and his wife had never seen a more impressive man. Everyone sat silently for a time. The water gradually receded. When the water was quite shallow around the coach, the stranger waded in and untied his rope. He coiled it as he waded back and then walked to his horse.

The stranger's voice was hoarse. "I'll ride to town and send help. Just try to stay out of the water until help arrives. I don't think there'll be any more flash flooding. It looks clear up on the mountain now."

"Mister, what's your name? Let me pay you or offer you the hospitality of my family's ranch."

"Not necessary. I'll send help. Take good care of your family, Hoss."

"Thank you. I will."

The stranger's voice even though it was a bit hoarse had sounded so familiar. His manner and his walk also seemed very familiar, but Hoss couldn't place him and didn't take too much time to think about it as he cradled his wife and son in his arms. In just over an hour, there were wagons and men there to help. Hoss and the others were wrapped in blankets and helped into wagons. Men from the stage line went to retrieve luggage and try to right the coach and bring it back. The horses were gone having ripped away their harness as soon as they had been caught in the flashflood. As they drove to the Ponderosa as Hoss had requested of the driver promising to pay any additional charges, Claire asked Hoss a significant question.

"Eric, how did that man know that you are called Hoss?"

"Well he must have heard someone here call me that."

"Eric, I don't call you that, and we introduced you to everyone on the stage as Eric. Yet he told you to take care of your family and called you Hoss."

"You know, he did seem really familiar like I should know him. Maybe I'll find him in town and buy him a drink if he's still there tomorrow. Today, I gotta get you two home and warmed up. Boy howdy, this isn't how I planned our homecoming, but now I'm just so thankful that I still have both of you to take home."

In Virginia City, Adam wanted a room and a bath but his funds were running low. He went to the cheapest place in town, and asked for pitchers of water and a washtub. In his room, he bathed himself as well as he could and then washed his clothing hanging them up to dry on the rope he also washed. He did his best to scrub his boots inside and out before setting them down to dry. After cleaning and drying his pistol, he oiled it and then oiled his rig. He looked at himself in the mirror and hardly recognized himself. He had scratches down one side of his face and the skin was puffy around them even though he had washed them carefully. On the other side of his face was a large bruise from his face meeting the side of the coach rather forcefully when it had rolled with him inside. It was painful, but he had suffered much worse in the past and these injuries would help to disguise him even more.

Sore but hungry, Adam eyed his wet boots and wondered what would be worse: skipping a meal or slogging around in all that wet leather. He decided he didn't need the meal, and it would conserve his dwindling funds as well. He spread some healing salve on the cuts on his face and slipped into bed. He planned to eat breakfast the next morning and then begin looking for his quarry.

On the Ponderosa, Hoss had reduced nearly everyone to silence with the shocks he had given them. First of all he showed up wet and muddy with a woman and baby describing how they had barely survived being killed when the stage was caught in a flash flood. Then he introduced the lady as his wife, Claire, and the baby as his son, Josh. Joe recovered first.

"Hoss, you old hound dog. You were married and keeping it from us. And you got a son. Pa, it's your first grandchild."

Ben stepped toward Hoss and held out his arms. Hoss tipped Josh toward him so Ben could see him more clearly. Hop Sing got them all back to reality quickly.

"Bath water heating. You come now. I get towels and you clean up, and missy clean up, and baby too." Herding them to the kitchen and then the washroom, Hop Sing brought them soap and pitchers of water. "Soon water hot and bath ready. Clean off mud first."

Both of them began using soapy cloths to clean themselves and the baby. Claire was concerned about modesty but need not have been. When the water was hot, Hop Sing knocked on the washroom door and told Hoss to come get the water. There were two large kettles of water, and Hop Sing said he was heating more. Claire and Hoss stripped the filthy gown from their baby first and bathed him before wrapping him in a clean soft towel. Then Hoss held him as Claire stepped into the steaming tub and soaked the sore spots and washed herself.

"Eric, I don't have any clean clothing."

"Well, there's a robe here that will cover everything and then I'm sure my family can scrounge up something for you to wear tonight. One of Joe's nightshirts will fit you even if it's a little big on you."

"I would like that right away if you could ask, please."

Hoss opened the door to ask Hop Sing to do just that, and Hop Sing pointed to a stack of clean clothing on a chair next to the door. There was quite a bit of clothing there giving them choices as to what to wear. The best fit for Claire was some of Jamie's clothing. With a little addition of a notch to the belt, she was dressed modestly even if the clothing was for a male. Hoss had his own clothing of course. He bathed after Claire was dressed and holding Josh. Then he dressed and the family walked out of the washroom.

"Hop Sing, I know the washroom is a mess. I'll clean it up later. Thank you so much for helping us."

"Yes, thank you so much, Hop Sing. Eric has told me so much about you, and you are even more of a treasure than he described. I will help you in any way I can to clean up the mess we made."

Smiling at the appreciation and the offers of help, Hop Sing continued his cooking. He had added more dishes when he realized Hoss was home and had brought a wife as well.

When Hoss and Claire walked into the great room with Josh, they could see that everyone was anxiously waiting to hear their story. Hoss told them of meeting Claire in Kansas City over a year before, and how she had moved to California when a job opportunity opened up in a library there so she could be closer to Hoss. Then he had visited as often as possible until winter. Upon returning to see her in spring, he found her with child and married her before Josh could be born which turned out to be just in time.

Then Joe announced his news that he and Alice were to be married in two weeks. Hoss offered congratulations to him. Ben made a suggestion.

"Joe, perhaps you could delay your wedding a couple of weeks so we can celebrate Hoss' wedding first?"

"Uh, Pa, we really can't." Joe had turned a bit red in the face, and suddenly everyone knew why.

"My sons seem to have a little trouble getting the order right. It's marriage first, or didn't anyone teach you that sufficiently?"

Unwilling to be cowed, with a cheeky grin, Joe had an answer. "Uh, Pa, just following your lead." Joe had been born well before his parents celebrated nine months of marriage.

Ben was going to react, but had nothing he could say. "Well, what's done is done. We'll celebrate Hoss' wedding this weekend, and then Joe's wedding the week after. Is that satisfactory?"

No one had any objections. Later as Claire was upstairs nursing Josh, Hoss walked out to look up at the stars. Ben followed him outside.

"Pa, tomorrow I'd like to go to town to see if I can claim our luggage. I'd like to look up the man who helped save us, and see ifn he needs anything. I'd like to know who he is too. He seemed real familiar."

"Didn't you say he declined your offers?"

"Yes, but I'd like to try again. He saved my son. That's worth an awful lot to me."

"To me, too, son. I'll ride in with you if you like."

"That would be great, Pa. So, Pa, do you like her?"

"She seems a wonderful woman, Hoss. Are you happy?"

"Pa, I never thought I could be this happy in my life."

"That's what really matters the most, son. Congratulations on being a husband and a father. I'm very happy for you. And for me: I finally have a grandson!"

Hoss wrapped an arm around his father's shoulders, and they walked back inside the house.

That night, Hoss awoke from a disturbing dream. Not surprisingly, he had dreamed of the near disaster that might have claimed his family save for the intervention of a stranger except in his dream, the savior was Adam. Before he left, he told Hoss to take care of his family. For a long time, Hoss was unable to get to sleep.

Chapter 7

In Virginia City, the next morning, Adam began his search for Sloan and Hanley and whomever else they were working with. He moved from saloon to saloon after a light breakfast. He found them down on D street at a saloon that was new since he had been in Virginia City eight years earlier. He ordered a whiskey and sat a back corner table and watched from beneath the brim of his slouch hat that was pulled down low over his eyes. There appeared to be four of them and they already had a mark. He listened but never picked up any other names. He nursed the drink to make it last so he wouldn't have to have another. Twice saloon girls approached him but he shook his head, and they went away each time. After that, they left him alone.

Ben and Hoss had come to town to locate the stranger who had helped Hoss and his family. They found a man who fit the description had registered at a cheap hotel. His signature was so sloppy they couldn't read it. The clerk didn't know his name. They told the clerk to put any charges on a Ponderosa account and they would settle up when he left. Knowing he must have gone to a restaurant in town for meals, they located the restaurant where he had had his breakfast and made the same arrangement there. Finally, Ben and Hoss saw Dan DeQuille and talked to him about the stranger. Dan told them he thought he saw such a man walking from saloon to saloon earlier. He wasn't sure where he had ended up for he had not seen him for hours.

Although Hoss was willing, Ben did not want to take a tour of the saloons in town to see if they could find the Good Samaritan. Ben said he thought they had done enough especially because the man had earlier declined Hoss' offers. Hoss was disappointed as they rode home. He had wanted to ask the man how he knew his name was Hoss. And outlandish as it seemed, he wanted to see if the man resembled Adam and had caused him to have that dream the night before. However he wasn't ready to voice such an idea to his father, so he had to acquiesce to his father's decision to stop searching for the man.

On the ride back home, Hoss and Ben decided to ride to Joe's building site and were amazed at the progress that had been made. The kitchen and one bedroom were done. The office, parlor, and other bedroom still had to be finished but it was clear the house would be ready for occupancy by the time of the wedding. First, though, there would be a big party to celebrate Hoss' wedding.

On Saturday, Adam was standing near the saloon where his quarry usually played poker all day. He was trying to work out a plan for taking all four men. He had not come up with anything at that point. He watched as wagons and carriages rolled down the street carrying a number of well dressed people. He did wonder where they were all going.

"Wondering what's up?"

Adam glanced to the side and saw Dan DeQuille. He had successfully avoided the newspaper writer for days. He just nodded.

"Big wedding on the Ponderosa. You must have heard of it. Yes, Hoss is celebrating his wedding, and the second brother, Joe is getting married next Saturday. Ben Cartwright must be very proud. Only the youngest, Jamie, isn't headed into marriage yet."

Dan watched and the stranger did not react. He looked familiar, but the news had not had an impact. Dan would likely continue to wonder who he was for he answered no questions. "You looking for work here?" The man shook his head slightly. "You got business here?" and he shrugged.

Noticing the injuries to the stranger's face, Dan wondered if the man did spend a lot of time in saloons for he thought it looked like the man had been in a brawl. Not knowing the details of the crash of the stagecoach in the flash flood, Dan didn't ask about the injuries. Dan didn't pick up on anything that would let him know there was a story here so he just wished the man good day and headed to his office. All he got was a finger to tip the hat. Again that looked so familiar, but Dan concluded the stranger must just look like someone he knew. He would later regret jumping to those conclusions and ignoring his suspicions. The stranger had put him off so easily he should have wondered at that too.

Looking calm on the exterior, Adam was churning inside. He had thought Hoss had been married a while but apparently despite the child the marriage was recent. Then he had the news that Joe was getting married, and felt a little sorrow that he would not be there for that either. He had no idea how to react to the news that there was another son on the Ponderosa now. He couldn't imagine how that had happened. He had only been gone eight years so to have a younger brother who was old enough to consider marriage was extremely surprising to him. He pushed his reactions down and headed into the saloon, but the group was not gambling. The mark was not there. Adam ordered a whiskey but stood at the bar trying to overhear any conversation at the table among the four. He learned very quickly that the mark was the brother of the woman Joe Cartwright was to marry so had been invited to the wedding celebration that day.

On Sunday, the men did not gamble but there was a very serious discussion at that table. Apparently the mark was now deeply in debt, and the men were demanding payment. He was asking them to wait until his sister was married into the Cartwrights so that he could ask her for the money. The four men seemed unwilling to wait. Something was going to happen very soon, and Adam still did not have a plan. He considered that the emotional pressure of being here had robbed him of some of his analytical skills. He would have to think hard before tomorrow for he expected them to try something by then, and he needed to be ready. He kept his horse saddled the rest of Sunday, and then again Monday morning as he watched the four men.

Seeing John Harper ride into town, Adam worked his way close to the man but kept out of sight of anyone who might confront him. Sloan and the others did confront Harper and push him down an alley.

"I asked. She won't ask her fiancée for the money. I don't have any more than I gave you. You have to believe me. I don't have any more."

"Well, let's go visit your sister and see what she's got."

"No, I won't take you to her."

"Well, then, you'll die right here."

The four men moved off down the alley with John Harper between two of them. Adam thought about confronting them until two small boys ran into the alley from the other direction. He would not risk them being injured so he ran to get his horse and ride out of town. He would certainly see them as they headed to the Ponderosa he thought. He planned to intercept them. It didn't work. They rode out of town by another exit, and it was only by luck he saw them riding away. They took a roundabout way to the Ponderosa which made no sense to Adam until he saw them approaching a building site. He knew then that it was probably a house that Joe was building. They had ridden this way to avoid being seen. He dismounted, grabbed his rifle, and headed through the trees to try to get in a position to help the Harpers for he had to assume Joe's fiancée was at this location.

"No, no, don't hurt her."

John Harper's cry made Adam hurry. He finally had a clear view of the house and saw Hanley with a gun to a woman's head. He sighted his rifle into the center of Hanley's head but he was not standing still because the woman was fighting him. Hanley used the pistol to hit the woman in the head. When she fell and Hanley raised his arm to hit her again, Adam fired. Hanley flew back into the wall of the cabin. Sloan held John Harper in front of him as a shield as all three men fired in the general direction of where Adam had fired, but he had already moved. From his new position, he aimed at one of the other men and fired. That was two down. They again fired but he had returned to the original position he had used and fired at the other man. That was three down but Sloan had moved next to the woman. With John as a shield, he pointed his pistol at the woman's head.

"Come out now, or I'll blow her brains out!"

There was no way Adam would come out. It would only mean all three of them would die. He rested the rifle on a branch. He took several deep breaths. Then he aimed carefully at the man's hand holding the pistol. He fired. He heard Joe's voice behind him demanding he drop his weapon. He did even as he heard the woman scream. Sloan had his arm around her neck now holding a pistol in his undamaged hand. In a hoarse voice, Adam told Joe what to do.

"I'll walk out now. When he aims at me, shoot him."

Holding his hands out to his sides, Adam walked forward. Joe was confused. He had thought this man was shooting at his fiancée and her brother. Now he saw that a man had his arm around his wife's neck and a gun to her temple. He realized he did need to do as the stranger had asked. He pointed his rifle at Sloan and carefully aimed at his head which showed partially over Alice's. As the stranger walked from the trees, Sloan turned the weapon toward John and fired, and quickly swung it toward Adam and fired again. Adam dropped to one knee as Sloan raised the pistol to fire again releasing Alice from his grasp. He never finished the move because Joe's bullet found its mark. Adam stood and watched as Joe ran forward and wrapped his arms around Alice. Hands from the Ponderosa rode in soon after. Adam said only a few words.

"I'll take the bodies in for the bounties. Would you throw them over their saddles, please?"

After walking back to retrieve his rifle and his horse, Adam rode to the house to collect the four horses and their cargoes. He left before Hoss returned and before Joe had calmed Alice enough to find out what had happened. John was dead too.

"John owed money to these men. He came out this morning to ask me to help him. I said I wouldn't. I told him to get a job and pay his own debts. Oh, Joe, I never thought they would kill him. They threatened him and said I needed to get the money. I said I couldn't, and the big man hit me with his pistol. Then there was gunfire, and he was shot as well as two of the others. Then that last man held a gun on me and someone shot his hand. Joe did you do all of that?"

"No, my love, the long haired stranger did that."

Joe looked around and asked the hands where the stranger had gone. They told him that he said he would take the bodies for the bounties. Soon after that, Hoss and Ben arrived with more hands. Once Joe described the stranger, Hoss exclaimed that is had to be the same man who had helped them with the stage coach.

"Sloan shot him. I tried to shoot Sloan but Alice was so close to him and I was afraid of hitting her. Once Sloan thought he had the man hurt, he relaxed his hold on Alice and I had a clear shot. I guess he couldn't have been hurt too bad though if he rode away. We should send some hands to town to see if he needs help and get Roy out here to tell him what happened."

Roy was there about two hours later. No one had brought any bodies in for bounties, and he nor anyone else had seen the stranger, wounded or not. No one knew where he had gone.

In Carson City, Adam arrived at the sheriff's office leading four horses carrying four dead men. Even in Carson, that drew a crowd. The sheriff came outside to see about the commotion and asked Adam what had happened. Adam pulled four wanted posters from his coat and handed them to the sheriff with a bloody hand. Then he slumped low over the saddle.

"Are you hurt?" He nodded to the sheriff's question.

"What's your name?"

"Adam Just." Then he started to fall from his horse, and several men stepped forward to catch him and carry him to the doctor's office. In the doctor's office, he was carried directly into the surgery at the doctor's instruction. The doctor could see enough blood to know he had to do something quickly. He found that a bullet had torn a hole in Adam's spleen. Luckily the bullet had been a .38 caliber. The doctor was able to repair the damage, but Adam needed a week to recuperate and was weak from blood loss. He probably should have taken longer, but he wanted to get home. Against doctor's advice, Adam left town and headed to Denver. He had them put his horse in a stock car, and he bought a ticket to ride.

A few days later, Adam arrived at his home. Aida was waiting on the porch when the carriage brought him there. She rushed to the carriage as soon as she saw Adam start to climb out. He gave her one of those little crooked grins of his, and her heart stopped pounding so much. The driver untied his horse from the back of the carriage, and hauled his saddle and saddlebags to the porch. Adam paid him well for his services, and Aida helped Adam into the house. She had been worried and unable to sleep or eat properly ever since she got his first telegram saying he had been shot and had needed surgery. Even though he had assured her he was going to be fine, she had not truly believed it until she saw him. He was pale however and seemed weak.

"I'm tired, but I'll be all right. The doctor stitched me up well. and I took the train ride back here. Please don't worry too much. There's some good news too. I decided that was my last job as a bounty hunter."

Aida began to cry. Not only was she overjoyed to hear that, but her pregnancy had made her more emotional. After a few minutes, she went to get his saddlebags and then she went to put his horse in their stable.

In Virginia City, Dan DeQuille was reading a paper from Carson City when he exclaimed. "Damn!" On the Ponderosa at about the same time, Hoss said the same thing for the same reason. The headline on a short article was: Famous Bounty Hunter Adam Just Turns In Sloan Gang for Bounties, and the line underneath said all four had been shot dead. In the article, it mentioned that Just was also wounded and spent a week under a doctor's care before leaving town.

Dan had realized that he had missed the opportunity to see if Adam Just was Adam Cartwright. He was convinced more than ever that he was. The man who had given him that tip of the hat, the clipped answers to questions had to have been Adam Just, and the way he mounted up on his horse was so like the Adam Cartwright that he knew. He wondered what he could and should do at this point.

Hoss had to explain to everyone why he had used that expletive. The whole family was together for dinner.

"That stranger who saved me and my family and then showed up to save Alice was Adam Just. You know, he's the one in the book. Here we had a chance to talk with him, and we didn't even know who he was."

Joe was reminded then of the conversation Dan DeQuille had with him weeks earlier. He asked Hoss where that book was because he wanted to read parts of it that he had skipped over. He had an even greater curiosity about the bounty hunter now.

"Joe, I ain't finished that book yet. I'll give it to ya when I'm done if that's all right."

Hoss' curiosity was piqued now as well and after dinner, he sat in the chair and read for hours. About nine, he suddenly stopped reading and reread the previous paragraph. He thought for a bit and read it one more time. He looked around the room, and no one was looking at him. He bent the page over, and walked to Joe.

"Here's the book. I'm done with it for now. Take a look at that page I marked. You might find it more interesting than the rest of the book."

A little irritated that Hoss had interrupted his time with his wife, Joe took the book and set it next to him. He and Alice were staying at the house until she felt more comfortable being at their house. The trouble there had unnerved her, and Joe didn't want her to be too upset in her condition. About that time, Hop Sing announced that he had a bath ready for Alice as she had requested. She left, and as she walked into the kitchen headed to the washroom, Joe picked up the book to read the page Hoss had marked.

Chapter 8

"Well, what do you think?"

"Hoss, I don't know. That sure describes Adam, but it could describe other men as well. He was right next to you. Doesn't it seem odd that you wouldn't know him?"

"That's just it, Joe. He seemed so familiar like I shoulda known him. As soon as I read that in the book, I knew it. I was so worried about Claire and Josh, I didn't pay as much attention as I should have that day. That was our brother, Joe. I'm a hunderd percent sure of it. I'm positive! That's why he called me Hoss when nobody there knew I went by that name instead of Eric. I think I might even have known then but I was thinking it couldn't be. I mean why didn't he say something to me? Joe I even dreamed of that day and the man who was there was Adam. I know it in my heart. I just know it."

"I'm not so sure."

"Joe, you saw him too. Didn't ya see the resemblance?"

"I don't know. I was so worried about Alice, I don't think I paid much attention to anything else."

Hoss nodded his head knowing exactly how his younger brother had felt.

"Hoss, I still don't know, but I have been meaning to talk to you about hiring detectives one last time to try to find our older brother. I'm assuming you would agree? We need to find out if this Just could be our brother."

So on that Monday, Joe headed to town to see about hiring a detective agency to check into Adam Just and find out as much about him as possible. As he left the telegraph office, he saw Dan DeQuille and walked over to talk with him. From the look on Joe's face, Dan had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about.

"You suspected all along that Adam Just was my older brother, didn't you?"

"Well you do get to the point. Yes, I did but it was and is just a suspicion. Are you more sure than that?"

"Hoss is. Why didn't you say something? Why play your silly little game?"

"It wasn't silly at all. I didn't want to suggest anything to you. I wanted you to have an honest reaction. I could be wrong. We could be wrong, but we probably aren't if all three of us came to the same conclusion. I wish I had realized that he was in town here. He did seem familiar, and yet I never put the two together."

"Hoss didn't either. That was the man who helped save Claire and Josh and the other passengers when the stage was caught in that flash flood. Heck, Hoss would probably died too because he would never have given up trying with his wife and son in danger."

"Hoss didn't recognize him?"

"Well he was focused on saving his wife and son. And Adam Just has long hair and a beard, and he doesn't dress at all like he did if that's my brother Adam. Hoss said his voice was hoarse. Said it didn't sound like Adam's voice. I only heard him talk once but that voice was hoarse. It wasn't my brother's voice, at least not how I remember it."

"What will you do now?"

"We're contacting a detective agency to check into things."

"Did you know Adam Just is married?"

"No. How do you know that?"

"It was in one of the Denver papers. It was a small notice that said Adam Just married Aida Hepburn."

"Hey, isn't that the woman you said wrote that book about him?"

Dan nodded, and Joe could only sigh. Joe knew that, somehow, all of this had to be connected but he had no idea how at this point. At least now, there were a couple of leads. What he didn't know was that those leads would allow someone else who was nursing a grudge to locate Adam as well.

In Denver, Adam woke up late that Monday. He had been sleeping a lot since arriving home. Aida brought meals to him sometimes and let him eat propped up in bed as she sat at the bedside table to eat. He decided that he had enough of pampering. He was feeling stronger each day. The train ride had been too much just as the doctor had warned, but home with his wife, he was feeling better and better in just a couple of days. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He kept a hand across the incision area on his side to be careful. Then he slowly pushed himself up until he was standing and had to sit back down again as dizziness assaulted him.

"You could have asked for help, you know."

Aida was at the door but smiling. She walked in to stand in front of Adam and offer him her hands. He took one hand and stood. She helped steady him until the dizziness passed. Then she helped him dress in pants and a shirt. He told her he could skip the socks and boots for now. Gingerly, he walked down the stairs. As his balance returned though, he felt stronger and more able to walk by himself. By noon, he had a request.

"After lunch, can you cut my hair?"

"Really? Are you ready to look like you used to?"

"Well, I probably won't. My hair has a bit of gray in it now, and my face is definitely older looking, but yes, I'm done with hiding."

"Will you start using your real name?"

Something about her demeanor caused Adam to draw a conclusion. "You know, don't you? You figured it out."

Caught out, Aida was honest. "Yes, when you said your family had a ranch on the shores of Lake Tahoe in Nevada, it wasn't that far to the rest. How many families out there could afford to send a son to college in the East?"

As Aida stepped closer, Adam pulled her onto his lap. "You haven't told anyone else, have you?"

"No. I promised you I would never write anything else about you without your permission. I did write it in my journal. But that's just for me to read, or you can read it if you want to. I have written a lot about us in there. I would never let anyone else read my journal. But I have no secrets from you."

"Well, then, my devious clever little wench, yes, I'm Adam Cartwright."

"Pleased to meet you, Adam Cartwright. Do you think you'd like to give me some kisses?"

"What will your husband think?"

"Oh, I'm hoping he's going to love the idea. Maybe he would even like to do a lot more if he thinks he can. It has been a long time."

That got a grin for in fact he was quite willing to do more. Later lying together on the thick rug in front of the fireplace, Aida again asked if he was ready to be himself again.

"Well, I think I have to take that chance if I want a job as an architect. My degree is as Adam Cartwright. I don't think they'll accept my word that I have a degree if I use another name."

"You want to get a job as an architect?"

"It was one of the things I studied in college. It's a skill I have, and it keeps me here with you and safe from being shot, I hope. Any angry relative seeking Adam Just will find that he has disappeared. I doubt any of them will hire detectives to figure it out."

"What if your family seeks you out?"

"Then I'll have to face them. I don't know how I could possibly make up for all the hurt I've caused, but I'll have to wait and see what happens. I'd probably want to poke my brother in the eye if he had done something like that, so I wouldn't be surprised too much if they wanted to do that to me, or perhaps never want to see me again. It's what I deserve."

"What brought all of this on? Did you see some of your family while you were in Nevada?"

"Yes, I did, but I thought a lot about you and about us while I was traveling. It was time for me to trust you. I love you, and you deserve to know the truth, all of it."

With tears suddenly filling her eyes, Aida kissed Adam and held him tightly and then kissed him with all of the passion she had. She knew then that he loved her as much as anyone could love another. He had given her all of his trust. He would have no more secrets from her. She could ask questions now, and he would answer. Adam responded to her passion, and they enjoyed another bout of lovemaking.

Later as Aida was cutting Adam's hair, he told her about seeing Hoss and finding that he had a wife and son. Then he told her that he found out he had another brother but had no idea how that had happened.

"Adam, I would think you know how that happens."

"No, you see he's old enough to consider getting married, and I've only been gone eight years. So I have no idea how he came to be another son."

"Perhaps, your father has secrets too."

"Well, someday I may find out that story." Then Adam told the story of following the four wanted men and what happened at Joe's house.

"You what! You walked out there unarmed and let a man take a shot at you? Are you crazy? You could have been killed!"

"I trusted Joe. It was the only way to save his fiancée, well, wife by now I would guess."

Not knowing how to react to that, and extremely upset by what she had heard, Aida stood shaking and then started crying. Adam stood and wrapped his arms around her. They remained that way for a long time as Adam gave her time to think and process the whole story.

"I think I understand, but if you ever do anything else like that, I may shoot you myself."

Adam held her to his chest and talked softly. "I'm sorry, but if that same situation happened, I would do the exact thing that I did. It's who I am. I couldn't let him kill her."

"I know, I know. But why do you have to be the hero? Now that I have you, I can't imagine living without you."

"Well hopefully if you finish this haircut and make me look presentable, I can get a job that doesn't involve using a gun." Adam tried to keep it light because he knew how upset she was. If it had been Aida's life at risk, he would have been just as upset or likely even more so. When she had calmed, Adam sat back down and waited for her to finish his haircut. Then he shaved, and when he dressed, Aida just looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Oh my!"

"Does that mean you like it?" And Adam laughed and kissed her. He had not buttoned his shirt for he had another request. "Do you think you could remove these stitches? I think they've done their job and now they just itch. Then if you don't mind, I think I need to go buy some new clothes. Would you like to go shopping with me?"

When Adam and Aida left to go shopping, Vera was outside. She stared at the couple as they walked by. Aida chuckled and Adam smiled. "It's the same husband. I just have a lot less hair now." And they continued walking as Vera mumbled a good afternoon to them. She wished she could cut her husband's hair and have him look like that. In her mind, the scenery in the neighborhood had just improved dramatically. Adam deposited the money from the last trip in a bank, keeping enough cash for clothing purchases, and other expenses they might have in the near future. It was the first official use of his true name in eight years.

When they returned home, Adam hung his new wardrobe in their small closet. He looked at the clothing that Aida had and wished he could buy her some gowns and take her to some wonderful parties. She walked in as he was staring into the closet.

"Second guessing yourself?"

"Not at all. I just wish I could buy you some pretty things, and take you to parties and the theatre."

"Adam, we'll do those things. I have a steady income from the book royalties. You will have a regular income too and it will likely be much larger than mine. I would guess that in a few months, we'll be able to do some of those other things. I can wait. Meanwhile, I love the things we do together now." She had grinned provocatively at him then which was all it ever took with Adam. He wanted her as often as she was willing. He bent to kiss her, and as her arms wrapped around his neck, he began undressing her.

"Impatient, are we?"

Stopping, he looked at her to gauge her mood. She grinned, and he knew she was teasing him so he continued. Later they wore their robes to the kitchen and had a late dinner. Both slept very well that night.

On Tuesday, Adam made a tour of some of the architectural and construction companies in town. He secured a probationary position at one of the better firms. On Wednesday, he left their house shortly after eight to go to his new job. He was a little rusty, and had to borrow some drafting tools until he could order some for himself, but by the end of the day, it was clear to his new employer that he had hired a quality employee. He was exact with his measurements, and his drawing was better than anyone else he employed. He would watch him work on some of their current projects, and then he would decide what project to assign to him. He wouldn't tell him yet, but Adam was no longer probationary after just one day on the job. On that Friday, Adam brought his first paycheck home. From that point on, he thought he would bring home a paycheck every Friday. It felt very good to have a steady income in a job that held no danger.

After a week and a half of work, Adam felt healthy and happier than he had felt in a long time. He and Aida decided to take their horses for a ride on Saturday. It was a beautiful day, and they had a picnic. The gentle breeze was warm and the sun was shining. Adam had been telling Aida about growing up on the Ponderosa, about his family, and about his life before he left to satisfy his wanderlust and he told more stories as they relaxed. She talked of her family, and cried a little to tell him her father had not answered her letter. She missed them so much, and it seemed they did not miss her. Adam held her and they kissed. He told her she had a new family now that would soon be larger, and the two of them could love their child with all of their hearts. Life seemed to have finally become more peaceful for them.

However when they arrived at their home, the back door was standing open. Adam drew his pistol and told Aida to stand back. Once he was sure no one was inside, he called to her to come into the house. They looked all through the house but found nothing missing. Adam walked back outside with Aida and they examined the back door. It had obviously been forced. Vera called to them from her vegetable garden.

"I knew those three were up to no good. They said they was friends of yours, but then they left before you got back."

"Could you describe them?" Vera was very observant and described them well, but neither Adam nor Aida had any idea who they were. Adam went to the store then and came back with new locks. He spent the rest of the day installing them on the front and back doors. Then when they were inside, he opened another package to show Aida a pocket pistol. She had learned to fire a weapon out in the west but told him she wasn't very accurate.

"It fires a shell with a number of different size shot in it. You don't have to be very accurate, but it is only good for the two shots. It has to be a weapon for dire threats when you have no other options. It will fit in the pockets of your dresses, aprons, or jackets."

"Adam, who were those men?"

"Sweetheart, I have no idea and that's what worries me the most."

Chapter 9

On the Ponderosa, Hoss brought home the mail including a package from the detective agency Joe had hired to look for Adam. Hoss rode to Joe's house because he wanted to know what was in the package. Joe and Alice had moved to the house he had built. Joe had installed locks and shutters to make the house secure. He had even built a small cellar under the kitchen for storage but also for emergencies. Finally, he had hired one of Hop Sing's cousins, Mai Li, to live there and work with Alice. There was a cow in the stable, a small chicken coop, a couple of cats, and a dog which meant there was likely to be some noise if there was an intruder.

As Hoss arrived, the dog started barking and didn't stop until Joe came outside.

"Well, that dog sure does sound the alarm. He's seen me a bunch of times, but he still barks up a storm when I come over here."

"He won't bite you though. His tail was wagging the whole time. I do like having him here though. We get advance warning of anybody coming near the house."

"Alice think of a name yet?"

"She calls him Douglas. She named him after Stephen Douglas cause of all the noise he makes. You got some mail for us?"

"Yeah, it's a package from that detective agency." The two men went inside to open the package in Joe's study. They had gotten results sooner than expected. All their questions were answered too.

"Boy howdy, he looks older but that's him. Got all the hair and the beard cut off too." Hoss was looking at the sketch that was sent. Joe read the report.

"He's using the name Adam Cartwright now. He is married to Aida Hepburn. They have a house, and he's working at an architectural firm."

Both brothers were silent as they thought, and then both started to talk at once so Joe pointed at Hoss to go first.

"Why don't he come home or at least write?"

"Hoss, I don't think we're gonna know that until we talk to him. More importantly, when do we tell Pa?"

"Joe, I think we gotta figure a way to tell him today. This is too big to keep from him. He needs to know too."

"Know what?"

Walking in the study, Alice had heard part of the conversation. They filled her in on the rest and she agreed with Hoss. "Yes, I understand your father is sixty-four, and this will be a big shock. But he has the right to know, and he'll want to know."

The three of them gathered up the materials, and stuffed them back into the package only then noticing another small note. Joe picked it up and read it. "Someone else is looking for Adam. The note says that the others have used illegal means including a burglary of their offices to gather information, and they suspect they are meaning some kind of harm to Adam, his wife or both."

That caused all three of them to hurry. Not only would they tell Ben the news, but Hoss and Joe were already thinking they would be heading to Denver as fast as they could go.

Ben was shocked and turned pale nearly fainting with the news. When he was given a glass of brandy and a moment to process the information, he had the same thought as his two sons. "We're going to Denver, and find out what is going on. I want to know why I haven't seen my son for eight years, and why he stopped writing."

"Pa, Joe and I could go."

"I may be older, but he is still my son. I will be going. You can stay here or come with me."

The three men packed that night, and made arrangements to be gone. As early as they could the next morning, they headed to town to buy tickets for the trip to Denver. Candy, Jamie, and Griff would be in charge until they returned. Ben asked Claire if she could please stop by and give Joyce his regrets that he would not be seeing her as he had promised. Joe and Hoss kissed their wives goodbye at the station, and the three men headed out determined that Adam would do their best to convince him to come home and there was nothing that could not be forgiven.

In Denver, Aida was looking through her desk. Finally she turned to Adam who was working on a set of plans. "Adam, have you seen my journal. I never leave it anywhere except the desk and it isn't here. Everything seems to be a mess in here too."

Adam looked at her rather absentmindedly at first until the import of what she had said hit him. "Didn't you say you wrote everything you knew about me in your journal?"

"Yes, and I had newspaper clippings in there too."

"So anyone who got hold of it would know everything about me."

Suddenly, Aida understood it too. "Oh no, that's what those men were after when they were in our house. They wanted information on you, and they got it all because of me. Oh, Adam, I'm so sorry. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we should get out of here for a while."

"Where would we go?"

Taking a deep breath, Adam had only one answer. "The Ponderosa. No matter what, they would protect us regardless of how mad they are at me."

Aida agreed with him. He made plans to tell his employer the next day. They planned to contact a lawyer to handle the sale of their home. They never got a chance to do any of those things. As Adam left the next morning to deliver the completed plans and inform his employer that he had to leave, he was arrested. Aida didn't know what had happened until the next day. All she knew was that Adam did not come home. Aida was contacted by the lawyer who had been hired to represent Adam. Apparently Adam had been arrested on an extradition warrant from Connecticut. He asked Aida to explain everything she knew about what that could be. She told him everything Adam had told her but had no idea why the state of Connecticut would want to extradite him. She went with the lawyer to the jail to speak with Adam, and both were shocked at his condition.

When Adam was brought into a room to meet with the lawyer and his wife, he could barely walk. He slumped to the chair and leaned on the table. His wrists and ankles were shackled.

"Oh, my God, what happened to you?" Aida wanted to get up and go to him but the guard signaled that she could not.

"Apparently former bounty hunters are not popular in jail. One of the guards was kind enough to mention that part of my background to some of the other prisoners. I have been knocked to the ground and kicked more times than I can count."

The lawyer was writing rapidly. He would see to it that Adam was removed from the general population. Then he asked the most important question. "Why does Connecticut want to extradite you?"

"I don't think Connecticut cares at all. I was supposed to stay in Connecticut for two years while I was on parole. I think the judge who signed the order is the only one who wants me extradited for that." Adam dropped his head down. He had been optimistically thinking it was all behind him, and now this had happened.

"Adam, why?" Aida wanted something to make sense.

"The judge who signed the order is Paul's father. The man who said he would kill me when I was released." Aida gasped, but the lawyer sat back with a more confident look.

"Mr. Cartwright, I think we can quash this warrant. I could use some character references, and any information you can provide. Now your wife has told me a lot. I need to hear it from you though, and don't spare the details. We have drawn a very fair judge for the hearing, but he is a stickler for knowing everything before he makes a ruling. Now you may think me young, but I have spent my life with the law in Colorado. My father is the present governor. So you see, I do have influence, and I am ambitious. Winning a case like this will be good for me so I will do anything I can to help you. Now, let's begin."

Hours later, the lawyer closed his small valise. He told Adam to wait. After about a half hour, the lawyer was back letting Adam know he would no longer be in the general population. He was surprised that Adam was not happier about that. Aida explained how he had spent five years in effect in solitary.

"Mr. Cartwright, Adam, just try to hang in there a few days. I think we can have you out of here by the end of the week."

Adam nodded, and the guard told him to follow him. He left with just one backwards look at Aida that showed his regret at how things had developed.

"Adam, I love you. None of this is your fault."

Then Aida and the lawyer headed out. The lawyer escorted her to her front door and waited until she had lit some lamps. He asked her to remain home for the next two days so that he could contact her with any questions he might have. Then he left, and Aida broke down in sobs. She finally made herself go to bed, and took one of Adam's shirts from the laundry and held it as she lay in bed. In the morning, she was up as the hint of dawn appeared in the sky. She knew she should sleep more, but could not. She stayed home as the lawyer had requested. He did send word that he had arranged for a doctor to see Adam, and that he did have some badly bruised ribs and damaged kidneys, but the doctor said he should make a complete recovery. It hurt to hear than even though he would be fine in time for she knew how much he must be suffering every minute of every day he sat in that cell alone and in pain.

On the second day, Aida heard a knock on her door and looked out to see three men standing on her porch. One of them was very large. She pulled the small pistol from her pocket and opened the door holding the small pistol in front of her.

"You need to get off my porch and off my property."

The three men looked shocked, and then the biggest one smiled. "Ma'am, I don't think Adam would like you to shoot his Pa and his brothers."

Aida stared at the three men, and processed the descriptions Adam had given her with the three who stood before her. She dropped her hand and the pistol. Hoss stepped forward and removed it from her hand gently. "How did you get here so quickly? I just sent you a telegram yesterday."

"Ma'am, we were halfway here by yesterday. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look a fright. Is everything all right?"

Aida nearly collapsed in grief then, but Hoss took her arm and led her into the house to the kitchen. He had her sit at the table and asked if she had any tea. She pointed, and he made tea for her. Then he pulled out a chair next to her as Ben and Joe stood back and watched.

"Ma'am, do you want to tell us what's going on?"

So Aida told them everything she knew. It was all going to come out in court anyway so she didn't think Adam would mind her telling his family. By the end of the story, all three had questions but Aida did not have answers. Ben had read the book about Adam Just on the train so all three knew about that part of Adam's life. Aida filled them in on more recent events. It was those first five years that shocked all of them. Adam in prison was one scenario none of them had ever considered. Even now it seemed so incongruous. But there were more important things to consider.

"The hearing is on Friday. The lawyer sent word today. He also said he has built a very strong case, and if necessary the governor will intervene."

The three men were invited to stay with Aida. She said they had two extra bedrooms so two of them could share a bed and the other could have room to himself. Both Ben and Joe immediately said they would share, and Hoss smiled. There were some advantages to having a legendary snore. All four of them had trouble falling asleep at first but eventually fell into sound sleep.

In the jail, Adam was not doing as well. In addition to the pain from his injuries, he was suffering from the isolation and inactivity. It was as if he had never left that prison in Connecticut. Each time he closed his eyes, he was startled awake and thought he was still in prison. Whatever happened, he knew he could never go back to that prison. If he spent any more time there, he knew he would lose his mind. Being alone and unable to talk with anyone was almost worse than being beaten repeatedly.

Being locked up for Adam was torture. He felt as if someone had tied a tight bandage around his chest. It was hard to breathe normally. He couldn't eat because he retched up anything he tried. The food was greasy and heavy which made matters worse in that regard. He did manage to keep water down but even that was sometimes a struggle. The smells, the cold stone walls, and the isolation were working to break him. He knew that sometimes men spent fifteen or twenty years or more in prison before being released. He didn't know how they survived it. He knew that people made comments about free meals and beds but the mindless inactivity and isolation were a steep price to pay. Finally he tried to lose himself in memories. He tried to relive moments with Aida doing his best to recall every word spoken, every nuance of movement, and every natural thing that had been around them. He couldn't sleep, but at least he could soothe his mind and soul that way.

Chapter 10

On Friday morning, Aida and the other Cartwrights were up early. They had spent the day before talking and sharing stories. Now they needed to go to court and hope that justice truly would be served. There was plenty of room for them in the spectators' gallery for an extradition hearing did not draw much interest. Aida recognized Reverend Benjamin and thought the other distinguished looking gentleman was Adam's employer. They all waited for the judge and Adam to enter the courtroom. Aida gasped when she saw Adam for the first time since Tuesday morning. He had lost weight and looked wan and weak. His clothing was filthy, and he had a thick beard. The lawyer seemed as shocked as she was. Adam sat next to the lawyer with his head down. The lawyer took him by the elbow to get him to stand when the judge entered the courtroom.

"Mr. McCook, is your client all right? He looks ill. We could postpone to Monday if you think a couple of days rest would help."

At that statement, Adam raised his head and shook it violently. "No, Your Honor, we are ready to proceed. My client wishes to resolve this today."

"Very well, now I would like your client to tell me what he did to end up in prison in Connecticut in the first place. Don't leave anything out. I want to know the whole story."

So Adam began a recitation of what had happened with Ivy and Paul, and how he had pled guilty under an assumed name. He told the judge about the letters he had written to be posted to his family over time. He admitted that much of that was done because he was ashamed of what he had done and didn't want to bring shame on his family.

"Now this warrant states that you violated your parole and should be returned to Connecticut to serve out the remainder of your term. Why did you violate your parole and how long was it?"

"Your Honor, my parole was for two years. I wasn't supposed to leave Connecticut during that time, but I left the state because Paul Miller's father said he would kill me when I was released. Your Honor, if you send me back to Connecticut, I don't think I'll live long enough to get there."

"Why do you think that?"

"Your Honor, the judge who signed that extradition order is Paul Miller's father, and he is sitting right there in this courtroom today." The judge looked like he knew that already.

"Why didn't you go home to your family? Why did you pursue bounty hunting as a career? It would seem that you had many other possibilities."

So Adam told the judge that he feared that those seeking retribution for what he had done might bring danger to his family. He explained how he felt he owed society a debt and wanted to serve justice.

"And your womanizing: has that continued since your release?"

"No, Your Honor."

"How many women have you been with since your release?"

"Only one, Your Honor; my wife is the only one."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright. Now I believe your attorney has some character witnesses for you."

Adam's employer stood to testify that Adam had been a good, hard working, and honest employee even if it had only been a short time. Reverend Benjamin talked of his counseling of Adam and his generosity to the needy families in Abilene. Then the lawyer introduced Adam's father and brothers. That was the first time Adam knew they were there. He was ashamed then that they had heard all those things about what he had done, but also relieved that they were there. He wasn't sure how they were going to react to him, but he would accept anything they had to say because they were there and had not rejected him.

"Very well, I have what I need to make my decision. I am going to quash this warrant. In fact, I have been in communication with Connecticut authorities and they have no interest in pursuing this extradition if I so rule. In addition, they were unaware that it had even been issued. Furthermore, Judge Miller has written authorizations for these two men to take Mr. Cartwright to Connecticut, but they do not in fact work for that state. They are the personal employees of Judge Miller apparently. As such, they have misrepresented themselves to the government here, and will be facing charges as will Judge Miller. Following the conclusion of Colorado's case against the three of you, Connecticut has asked that the judge be extradited to their fair state to face charges of malfeasance and fraud. This court so orders that to be the case. Mr. Cartwright, you are free to go."

Judge Miller jumped up and screamed at the judge on the bench. "No, he's a murderer. You can't let him go."

"Not only can I let him go, I cannot even believe that he spent one day in prison for what happened. He may have acted immorally but he did so without knowing the full implications of what he was doing. I can even say that he acted rather stupidly for an intelligent man, but I see no violation of the law. It was his guilty conscience that caused him to end up in prison. He showed an admirable amount of morality and ethics although a bit misguided perhaps in accepting all the blame for what happened. You, sir, have not acted morally and ethically. That outburst in my courtroom is going to cost you a month for contempt of court. That should be enough time for the state to build its case against you. Court is adjourned. Bailiffs, take those three men into custody and see that they are charged according to my instructions."

Adam didn't move at first. His lawyer leaned down to tell him to hug his wife. Then he stood and Aida was there. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. His father and brothers moved outside the courtroom waiting in the vestibule for him.

Reverend Benjamin came over to Adam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I hoped you listened to what the judge said. It's what I have been trying to say to you for three years. You made mistakes. You were fooled. You behaved without thought of consequences. But you broke no laws except God's and you have remorse and have paid the penance for those transgressions many times over. You have lived a good, moral life. The errors of one week did not erase that. Live your life, love your family, and praise God. There is nothing more to do."

Adam clasped the minister's hand between his and thanked him for everything. Then Reverend Benjamin took his leave. Adam thanked his attorney and said he would arrange for payment as soon as possible, but the attorney said that he had already been paid in full by Ben Cartwright.

As Adam and Aida emerged from the courtroom, all five of the Cartwrights walked outside. Adam looked to his father and was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to express all the shame and regret he felt. Ben reached out his arms and pulled Adam into an embrace. He didn't care if they were in public, and he didn't care if Adam didn't like such shows of affection. He felt he was due this hug. Adam dropped his head to his father's shoulder and hugged back.

"Pa, I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you write? If you had told me anything, I would have been there to help."

"Pa, I was too ashamed. I didn't want to shame the family, or to bring danger to anyone because of what I had done."

Joe had listened to everything that morning, and was feeling angry. He had been seething with anger for years when he saw how their father had suffered with not knowing what had happened to Adam. Joe didn't think that anything Adam had done was awful enough for him to have shut out his family like that especially their father who had been so hurt so much by all of it.

"Damn it, Adam, that's no excuse. Nothing you've said is enough to explain what you did."

And as Adam had generally predicted, Joe swung and hit him in the face. Adam staggered back into Hoss who could have caught him but let him fall back to the wall of the courthouse where he sank to the ground. Aida rushed to his side. Ben was incensed. Joe's anger and Hoss' as well dissipated immediately.

"This is no way to act. I thought you wanted our family to be reunited. Fighting is not the way to accomplish that!"

"I didn't hit him that hard."

"Adam, I know you're a bit older now, but what we did shouldna made you fall like that."

Aida looked up with fire in her eyes. "He was beaten while he was in jail here. He has bruised ribs and damage to his kidneys. Now do you suppose you could help me get him up, or do you just want to hurt him some more? Maybe you should consider the condition he was in three years ago when he left that prison. Can you imagine what that isolation would do to a man like Adam? Have you even tried for one minute to see this from his point of view?"

Hoss expressed how sorry he was, and Joe mumbled an apology.

Adam took her hand. "Sweetheart, I did tell you they might want to poke me in the eye. It's all right. It's done now. Can we all just go to our house?"

After helping Adam into the back seat of the carriage that Ben had hired, Joe and Hoss climbed in the front and Aida and Ben sat to either side of Adam in the back.

"I think I need a bath."

"Older brother, there ain't no maybe in that. I'm driving as fast as I can. Joe and me got it easy up front here compared to Pa and your poor wife. I hope you don't smell that bad all the time, or you ain't never gonna have any children."

"Well, there is one other thing we haven't told you yet."

All three men jerked their heads to look at Adam, but Hoss had to turn back quickly so he didn't run over anyone in the street.

"You're going to be a father?" Ben was ecstatic at seeing Adam's grin and nod. His prayers were being answered one after another and so fast he was having trouble accepting all the change. Aida and Adam beamed with all of the congratulations, and then Joe had to ask when. At Adam's answer, Hoss started to laugh, and Joe had to say it.

"I guess it really does run in the family!"

To Ben's embarrassment, Joe had to explain what he meant about that. Ben was very happy when they arrived at Adam's house and cut that conversation short. Hoss assisted Adam into the house and into the kitchen.

"Sorry, but we don't have a washroom so we have to clean up in the kitchen."

"Adam, why don't you add on a washroom?"

"Hoss, I don't have enough money to do that yet."

And Hoss got an insight into how it would be like to live without the resources of the Ponderosa.

"Why doncha just use some of the money ya got invested?"

Adam gave a questioning look to Hoss who smiled.

"The lawyer said we should have you declared dead after seven years. He said we could invest all that money in the Ponderosa. Pa wouldn't even think of it. Everything you invested is still there."

Adam shook his head, and Aida, who had entered the room with clean clothing for Adam, wondered how much money they had now. Looking at his wife and smiling his first genuinely happy smile in days, Adam had to tell her. "I can buy you all those gowns and pretty things I wanted to before and couldn't."

Hoss wondered what plans Adam and Aida had before all of this had happened so he asked them.

"We were going to go to the Ponderosa and ask you to take us in."

A bit shocked, Hoss looked to Aida, and she nodded. The Hoss went out to the parlor to give Adam some privacy while he cleaned up. Standing in the tub, Adam let Aida help him wash. She soaped his back for him, and then asked him to sit in the washtub so she could wash his hair. Then she told him to relax and close his eyes. She lathered his face and carefully shaved off the five days of beard growth. When she finished and wiped his face with a soft towel, Adam attempted to stand and could not. Aida wasn't strong enough to help him in his slippery state.

"I'll get your father or one of your brothers to help."

"Get Hoss."

When Hoss helped Adam stand, he was shocked at the bruising on Adam's torso. He apologized again for his rough treatment earlier.

"It's fine. It's less than I deserved."

"Aw, Adam, ya don't have to always feel guilty over every little thing. We're back together again, and that's all that really matters, isn't it? What are you two planning to do now?"

Looking at Aida, Adam stated his thoughts. "After settling things up here, I think we'll be heading to Nevada." Aida smiled at him, and he knew she agreed. "Now I have one burning question for you. Who's Jamie and how did Pa get another grown son?"

So Hoss sat down as Adam dressed, and he told him about Jamie and how he had come to be a Cartwright. Then he told him about Candy being almost like one of the family, and that he had been living in the house until Hoss brought Claire and Josh home.

"Yes, I remember Claire well." And Adam rubbed the side of his face where the tiny pink marks from those scratches still showed a little.

"Ah, Adam, you're gonna really like Claire. She loves books just like you. She only acted that way that day cause Josh was in danger. Claire's a she-bear when it's about Josh."

Noticing the pensive look on Aida's face, Adam stepped to her side and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's bothering you, sweetheart?"

"Not bothering, really, just thinking. I'm going to have three brothers and two sisters. I have a nephew and another niece or nephew on the way. We're going to be part of a big family."

Then she smiled and looked at Hoss. "And I really like our big brother quite a lot already."

Hoss did that aw shucks smile he had, and the three of them went into the parlor to discuss what would be happening next. Adam had made a commitment to some projects with his employer, and after the man had stood up for him, Adam felt even more obligated to stay and finish that work. They would have to sell the house too, and crate up Aida's belongings to be shipped to Nevada. Both of them liked the horses they had and wanted to ship those too.

Apparently Ben would have to wait about two months for his family to be fully reunited. As long as there was a plan though, he could accept it. He decided to stay in Denver two more weeks to get to know his daughter-in-law, and to spend more time with Adam. Hoss and Joe headed home to be with their wives and to run the ranch. All looked forward to the final reunion.

Chapter 11

Walking down the hallway to the top of the stairs, Ben paused at hearing voices down below. It was a little chilly in his room and he had forgotten to have enough wood in there for the fireplace. There had been so much going on that he had neglected that chore for several days and was now paying the price for his forgetfulness. At the top of the stairs he looked down to see Adam sitting with Aida on the settee next to the Christmas tree. Adam was gently running his hand over her distended stomach. Aida was due to deliver any day now, and had trouble sleeping. Ben was going to retreat to his cold bedroom when Adam addressed him.

"Come on down, Pa. I've been telling Aida the history of the ornaments on the tree, but there are a lot of new ones that I don't recognize."

Smiling, Ben walked down the stairs to join them. Aida just looked at Adam and had to ask.

"How do you do that? I never even heard anything, and you not only heard someone, but knew it was your father."

"I think my hearing was trained to listen for sounds in the night especially because I grew up out here, and knowing what or who was around you could be critical. As far as knowing it was my father, everyone walks differently. The sounds they make as they walk and the weight of the tread lets you know who it is."

"Don't pay too much attention to that. Hoss thinks he's part Paiute. Adam did play with them quite a lot as a child, and he learns quite easily as I'm sure you've noticed by now. He also has a better memory than most and that helps too. I think he got that from his mother. She was very bright just like Adam."

"Adam showed me the ornaments that came from your short time with his mother. And those from Inger, Marie, and all sorts of people you have known."

"Yes, and this year there are three new ones for my new daughters, and one for my first grandchild. Next year there will be two more." Reaching under the tree, Ben handed a small box to Aida. "This seems a good time to open this."

Opening the box, Aida found a clear crystal ornament. It was heavy and the firelight danced through it.

"It came from England. It is your ornament for the tree, and then if you and Adam choose to have your own home, you will have an ornament to decorate your tree there. I put a similar ornament on the tree every year Adam was gone. This will be the most special one of all."

Noticing now all the clear crystal ornaments on the tree and realizing their significance, Adam took the ornament from Aida and hung it on the tree as she stood and did her best to give Ben a hug. Aida moaned and then she looked at Adam with her hand pressed to her stomach and only had one more thing to say.

"You may need to get another ornament soon. I think the baby is ready to make an appearance."

Ben had to laugh at the shocked and then helpless look on his son's face. After everything he had been through, it was the imminent birth of his child that shook him up.

"I'll wake Hop Sing, and get one of the hands to get Paul. He was invited to dinner anyway so he'll just be arriving a bit early. You get your wife into the bedroom, and make her comfortable. Hop Sing will be in soon with what you need, and he'll tell you what to do."

"Could you wake Claire too? She said she would help me when the time came."

"Aida, I think we can wait a bit for that. When it gets closer, we can wake Claire although there might be enough noise by then that we won't have to wake anyone."

Adam knew what his father meant by that. He had been present when Joe was born. Aida didn't know yet, and Adam didn't think he wanted to tell her and make her worry. She would find out soon enough. Joe and Alice were at the house because Joe never wanted to miss a minute of a Christmas celebration, and now there would be even more fireworks than he had planned.

With all of the commotion, Joyce Edwards came out of the downstairs guest room. Joyce had been visiting when Adam and Aida had first arrived at the Ponderosa. Adam had greeted Joyce with a smile for he had always liked her and had thought it was a shame that she and his father had never gotten together. Hoss had filled him in though on what had happened.

"Tom died two years ago of influenza. We had a nasty outbreak here that year. A lot of older folks, some little ones, and people who were already having troubles died. We all did our best to help Mrs. Edwards out for that first year, and pretty soon after that it was just Pa helping out if you know what I mean."

"So Pa is courting Joyce?"

Ben had come around the corner of the house then with Joyce on his arm and heard Adam's question. He had paused just briefly before smiling and answering.

"Yes, yes, I am. I am courting Joyce Edwards."

Joyce had looked at Ben just a little startled but then had smiled broadly. Yes, he was, and she liked it. Aida didn't like seeing how Adam had looked at Joyce though. Later as they were unpacking in Adam's room which had now become their room, she expressed herself.

"Joyce is very pretty."

"Yes, she is."

"You like her."

"Yes, I like her very much."

"She seems younger than your father."

"She is. She's twelve years younger than Pa."

"So, she's closer to your age than to his."

And Adam had stopped unpacking and turned to look at his wife. "What's this all about? She's an old family friend, one of the first people Pa met when he moved here. Let me see, I was seven so she was seventeen. When I was thirty, she was forty. Are you kinda getting the picture here?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just feeling a bit insecure."

"And jealous?" Aida nodded and looked so sad, Adam had to hug her. Then he kissed her deeply. "Now, I would never do that with Joyce." Then he kissed her neck and caressed her back. "And I definitely would never even think of doing that with Joyce." Then he started unbuttoning her shirtfront dress and pulling away her wrap. "And no one, absolutely no one, would ever think I would do this with Joyce."

"Adam, your family is expecting us back downstairs after we unpack."

""I've never had a woman in my room here. It's rather exciting, and they will never know how much unpacking we are doing now or later or tomorrow. Do you want me to stop?" His hands were roaming over her, and he continued to kiss her.

"Oh, Lord, no, don't stop." And Adam had reassured Aida of his love that afternoon, and many times since even though she had gotten over her jealousy after just that one afternoon. Adam told her that one learned best by repetition, and he was only doing it for her own good. Aida would laugh each time, and then tell him not to stop.

There had been a few questions about all the women in Adam's past though it was not out of jealousy. Aida wanted to know Adam better and understand him, and was actually a little angry on learning how many women there were that she did not know anything about. One day some of those names were dropped at a church meeting when the ladies were preparing treats for poor families and for the orphanage. She came home that day asking about Ruth, Regina, Rebecca, Sue Ellen, Laura, and a host of others.

"You ladies do talk a lot when you're working." And then Adam had spent some time explaining his history with women.

"Adam, the judge asked you about womanizing. You said only me, but you really came after me that first time, and then again when I ran into you in Abilene. I knew at your age you would have been with other women, but were you telling the truth when you told the judge I was the only one?"

"Sweetheart, I don't lie. The moment I met you and talked with you, I knew I wanted you. Not just once or for a week, but I wanted to win your heart. There was no other woman who touched me like you did. I didn't just accidentally see you in Abilene. I followed you there. I had gone to see you in Denver and found that you were gone. I tracked you down. I wanted to see you so much. You were in my thoughts and in my dreams."

"Oh my! I never knew that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to think I was so desperate for you that I would follow you like that. I didn't want to scare you away. Then with that gunfight, I thought I had lost you until I saw you in Denver. You looked at me a lot like I looked at you."

"That's why you asked me to marry you!"

"Yes. I thought you were ready to say yes."

"I hope Joyce says yes to your father."

"I hope he asks her soon."

Joyce was staying with them for the Christmas season, and all the sons and the daughters-in-law expected an announcement. After their Christmas Eve dinner, most of them thought Ben would pop the question, but it didn't happen. Instead they decided to sing Christmas carols. Adam had been practicing with his guitar since he had returned to the Ponderosa. Nearly everyone there expected him to lead the singing but he did not.

"Older brother, you better lead us in singing or Joe will do it, and you know how awful that would be."

"Hey, I don't sing that bad."

"Nah, ifn there's a bunch of other people singing and at least three of them have strong voices, then you don't sound too bad at all."

Joe threw a pinecone at Hoss which caused him to fall backwards on the table in front of the fireplace. All of the commotion led Adam to believe that they had forgotten Hoss' original request, but Ben had not. He asked Adam to lead the singing. Adam looked at Aida and she nodded. It was time for him to tell them.

"In prison, we were not allowed to talk to each other or even to ourselves. It made me nearly crazy sometimes, and I would talk to myself or sing very softly. At first, no one could tell who it was, but once they zeroed in on me, they listened for me doing it and punished me."

"Well, how did they punish you to make you so scared you don't want to sing?"

"Hoss, I'm not afraid of it. It just doesn't work so well for me any more."

"Adam, just tell them." Adam looked at Aida and shrugged.

"They poured hot scalding tea down my throat to shut me up. Once it was extremely hot. When I got out of prison, I thought my voice was hoarse from disuse, but it isn't. It seems they must have damaged my voice itself. It hasn't gotten much better in the last three and a half years."

From the kitchen, Hop Sing had heard while the others were quiet thinking about how awful that was, and he got busy. Before Ben could start the singing with Adam playing guitar, Hop Sing was busy brewing a concoction meant to soothe the throat. He brought it out for Adam who grimaced when he smelled it, but under Hop Sing's insistence, tasted it and found it reasonably refreshing. Hop Sing said he would brew that drink every day for Adam until his voice improved. After the singing, everyone except Adam and Aida had gone to bed. She had said she was very uncomfortable and wouldn't be able to sleep. She had never had a child before or she would have suspected that she was getting very close to labor.

Joyce had never had any children. Her husband had been injured so early in their marriage they had not been able to have children. However being on the Ponderosa with Ben's sons and their wives, with Josh, and now a baby on the way made her feel like she thought a mother must feel. All she wanted to do was help in any way she could. However she had never assisted in nor even seen the birth of a child. What she did do was tell Hop Sing to stay with Aida, and Joyce volunteered to make coffee, heat water, or do anything else that needed doing in the kitchen. Hop Sing was reluctant to let someone in his kitchen, but there was that big Christmas dinner coming up and there were a lot of things that needed to be done. He started Joyce on preparing coffee, but he also let her know that if the doctor did not arrive soon, she would have to do some of the baking and other preparation for breakfast. There were eight who would expect it especially on Christmas morning.

Chapter 12

About three in the morning, a scream and groaning woke any who were sleeping. Hoss and Claire knew what it likely was, but Joe and Jamie came running into the hallway expecting to confront intruders. All they saw was Claire and Hoss calmly coming from their room in their robes. Claire hurried to Adam and Aida's room while Hoss headed down the stairs where his father had awakened from the nap he had been taking. Joe asked what was happening.

"The baby? The baby's coming? Oh, boy, this is gonna be a Christmas to remember." And Joe went to tell Alice the news. Alice was nearing her delivery date too, and was a little shook up to hear the screams and some of the salty language that she had no idea Aida even had heard much less was able to say. Once they dressed in their robes and went downstairs, Hoss and Ben assured them that it was normal to expect that.

"You shoulda heard what my little Claire called me. Ifn a man called me those things, I woulda had to call him out. It's just a way of letting off steam. I doubt that Aida is gonna holler as much as my Claire did. Course Claire had eighteen hours of hollering so she had a lot of opportunities to yell out." Seeing Alice's wide eyed look and Joe's frown, Hoss was quick to amend that statement. "Course, Aida ain't gonna have a baby as big as Josh. Probably gonna be a lot faster."

Comparing Joe's size to Hoss, Alice was somewhat relieved. She patted her large tummy and hoped it would be as easy as Claire had had it difficult. Joyce brought our coffee and had made a coffee cake. Everyone relaxed in chairs then getting some sleep on this night. When Doctor Martin arrived, Jamie dressed to go take care of his horse and then finished up all the morning chores as long as he was out there. When he came back in, he had an announcement.

"Hey, everybody, it's snowing!"

The snow was light and fluffy and made everything outside sparkle. It took everyone's minds off of the drama playing out upstairs. Adam had stayed with Aida even after Doctor Martin had arrived surprising everyone except Hoss. Hoss had been at Claire's bedside for the entire labor except to take care of necessary things. Claire had mentioned that to Aida who asked Adam if he could do the same. It was not a request that Adam could refuse even if he were so inclined. He longed for a child so much and at the same time feared the whole event so instinctively that it made the decision altogether simple.

Hop Sing had come down after the doctor arrived, so the smells of breakfast were soon wafting through the house along with the smells of the baking of items for the dinner later. Joyce continued to help Hop Sing and their voices could frequently be heard amazing everyone with how wonderfully they were getting along. That only reinforced Ben's decision, and he was looking forward to the opening of presents far more than he ever had. Everyone was dressed and at the breakfast table when it became very quiet upstairs until there was the wail of an infant. All waited anxiously until Claire came downstairs with soiled linens to announce that mother and child were doing very well.

"Adam may have a broken hand though." At the serious looks she got, she had to amend that statement. "He probably thinks it's broken. Aida was hanging on with everything she had there at the end and bringing tears to his eyes. Blisters from the guitar and now his hand's likely to be swollen too."

"Blisters?" And Claire explained that Adam had said the callous had not built up enough for the long session the night before so his fingertips were blistered a bit from the friction.

"Why didn't he say something?"

"Papa, I don't think he can say no to you for anything right now." Everyone at the table seemed to nod at that. Adam was carrying a load of guilt and found it hard if not impossible to say no to Joe, Hoss, or Ben. Joe had thought it funny at first when he got Adam to do some tasks that Joe really hated to do, but realized that it was too much.

"Pa, what are we gonna do about that? He don't tell us how he's feeling or argue with us about anything. It's like he ain't really all home yet. Just don't seem like Adam not to have an argument now and then."

"Hoss, I know, but I don't know what to do about it. Perhaps we need to have someone talk with Aida to see if she has any ideas. The two of them certainly chew on a lot of things."

Jamie was mystified. "You want to fight with Adam. Then you'll be happy?"

Hoss attempted to explain. "Everybody has their own way of working things out. You know, letting off steam and coming to terms with stuff. Pa likes a good brandy and a good tobacco in his pipe. Joe likes a good cold beer and a real good laugh. I like a good meal and some time to relax, maybe go fishing. But our older brother has always held things in until he just blows up. Then it's all over and he feels better and everybody can relax."

"So you're saying he feels this guilt thing you've mentioned before and he's gonna blow up at some point?"

"Yes, Jamie, the boys and I saw it a number of times. Too many to count. And now he's going to be tired and stressed with the new baby, and he always hated being cooped up for the winter."

"Pa and Hoss are right. He's gonna be a cougar on the hunt if he doesn't let some of that out soon."

"Well, I do think it would be good if you wait for the Christmas season to be over before you think to do something about it."

"Joyce, that is a wise thing. I wonder what they've named the baby?"

Ben didn't have to wait long. Doctor Martin came down the stairs and told them they could go see mother and child, briefly. When the family got to the bedroom door that was open, Adam was sitting up against the headboard with Aida leaning against him holding their child.

"Well, everyone, meet Daniel Hepburn Cartwright." The family gathered round for a view of the dark haired infant with the dark eyes and chubby cheeks.

"He's so little!"

"Hoss, not every baby comes out big enough to walk like yours. He's just the right size. Paul said he is very healthy. He said I'm fine too which has old worry wart here relieved. Maybe now he won't be hovering around all the time."

Adam shrugged, and the rest laughed. He had been rather overprotective for the last months of her pregnancy. Now he didn't have to worry about that.

"Well, two handsome grandsons! Joe, I guess it's up to you to see if I get a granddaughter."

"Just ask Alice. She thinks it's a girl one day, and a boy the next. So who knows. Can we open presents now?"

"Joe, I think we should let Aida have some rest. We can open presents in a couple of hours. No one's going anywhere. Your brother probably needs some rest too. He never got to sleep last night either."

So it was almost lunchtime before everyone gathered near the tree to open gifts. Adam had helped Aida down the steps, and she was reclining in one of the red leather chairs with her feet up on an ottoman and a quilt wrapped around her. Next to her was the tiny cradle that Danny was sleeping in. Adam sat next to them. Most of the gifts were a lot of the usual with books, tobacco for Ben, clothing, and bridles and such exchanged among the family and guests. There was a red velvet box that many had been wondering about and as the last of the gifts were presented, Ben handed it to Joyce to open. She found a set of crystal win glasses inside. One had a red ribbon around the stem so she pulled that one out to show everyone but then almost dropped it when she saw the diamond ring on the ribbon. Joyce looked at Ben who was smiling and hoping for her answer. She stood and rushed into his arms.

"Yes, Ben, yes. You said that I would find this a Christmas to remember, and you are oh so right about that."

"Let me then." Ben untied the ring from the glass and reached for Joyce's left hand. He slid the ring on her finger, and the whole group cheered. "Would a late January winter wedding be too soon?"

Smiling and then laughing, Joyce shook her head no before placing her hands on Ben's cheeks and kissing him soundly and slightly embarrassing him. The rest of the holiday proceeded smoothly until New Year's Day when Adam made an announcement.

"Pa, Aida and I have rented a home in town. We plan to live there for the next few months."

"What, you did that without consulting me? I think I have a right to have input on a decision like that. You have been home only a few months and you're leaving."

"I am not leaving. I am simply going to be living in a different house with my family. Joyce will be living here, and Hoss and Claire are already here with Josh. Jamie's here. We just want a place for ourselves. We have all of Aida's stuff in storage. We would like to get it out of there and use it. She can cook for us then and bake. Both of us can get some quiet time to get some work done."

"Oh, boy, so now it's our fault."

"No, damn it, you're not listening to me, and don't call me a boy. I'm a man and I have been one for quite a while. We are moving into town for a few months, and then I'm building a house. The way this conversation is going, I may just build that house in town too!"

The volume of the discussion had escalated and silenced everyone else who waited to see how far the explosion would go. Ben started laughing then, but Adam stood fuming which made his father laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it's just so good to have you back."

"Back, but I said I was moving my family to town."

"I know, and you said it rather forcefully just like the Adam of old. You're back now, you're really back. Would you like some help moving?"

Holding the baby, Aida came up to stand next to Adam. She smiled at him and nodded yes to Ben's question. "Adam and I were hoping to move as soon as we could before the weather gets very bad, and he said that could happen any day now."

So the next day, Adam and Aida packed up their baby and their clothing, and headed to town. Hoss followed with a wagon load of their other belongings and goods and supplies they would need such as some canned beef, hams, and some other canned goods from Hop Sing's cellar. The rest of the family rode in using Joyce's carriage which was packed with other items. Once they unloaded those conveyances, they went to get the rest of Aida's furniture and goods out of storage. The house was cold at first but the several fireplaces and the kitchen stove were fired up and soon warmed it well. Only then did Aida unwrap Danny and sit in their bedroom to nurse him.

It was a small house but larger than the one they had occupied in Denver. It was on the outskirts of town and still had trees around it. Ben could see why the two of them had chosen it. It was close to the conveniences of town, but far enough away from the hustle and bustle that each of them would have time and quiet to work. Aida was trying to work on her new book, and Adam was working on some house plans for himself and for a couple of potential clients. If the men liked the plans and bought them, he would have a job he could do in winter and during bad weather, and they all knew how he liked to keep busy.

Before they left, Joe had a suggestion. "Hey, Adam, since you're already in town, maybe you could check the mail for me and ride it out to the ranch once or twice a week depending on how much mail we get."

"No."

Hoss wanted to give it a try too. "Hey, you could bring out the weekly supplies too, and you might as well bring the mail with ya then."

"No.'

"Gees, Pa, Adam's gotten kinda ornery snapping at me and Joe that way. Is that what's supposed to happen to a new father cause I'm pretty sure I ain't been acting that way."

The sun was shining, the snow that had fallen was wet, and soon there was a snowball headed toward Hoss who anticipated it and ducked. It hit Joe square in the face though, and soon there was a snowball fight. It was two on one so Jamie jumped in on Adam's side to help even the odds. It lasted until a snowball hit the window of the house and brought Aida to the door.

"The baby just fell asleep. If you children want to keep playing, move away from the house."

"Boy, you sure got a feisty one, Adam."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Hoss. I love her just the way she is."

Moving in to change the subject and distract his sons from continuing the snowball fight, Ben had a reminder. "Now, son, I believe Joyce is planning to stay with you a couple of days next week so she and Aida can do some shopping and some sewing. Is that still all right with you."

"Of course, Pa, and then you're coming over after church on that next Sunday for lunch and to give her a ride home?"

"Yes, if the weather holds."

"Don't worry, Pa. We'll take good care of her while she's here. The two of you need to go over to her house to see what furniture you want to bring to the Ponderosa, and what will stay. I can help with that."

"I think we may leave all the furniture there. Hoss is thinking that might be a good house for him. I thought he would stay at the house, but Claire saw Joyce's home and fell in love with it."

"Well, you still have Jamie."

"He's talking about medical school or law school. Seems some of those conversations you had with him about going to school had quite an impact."

"So perhaps you and Joyce will have the house all to yourselves at some point. You won't be lonely. Are you anxious for the wedding?"

Hoss and Joe started chuckling and from Ben's look, Adam knew why. It felt good to be able to just talk with his family and not worry about it. His father and brothers left, and Adam went inside to find Aida. She was in the bedroom laying in bed waiting for him. It was too soon after childbirth for lovemaking, but there was no reason they couldn't kiss and snuggle.

Within a month, Ben and Joyce married. The most touching moment was probably when Adam stood with his guitar and sang Greensleeves for them. It was a romantic moment, but all the Cartwrights had tears in their eyes to hear Adam's beautiful voice raised in song again. He had been practicing a lot at his home after Hop Sing's brew soothed and relaxed his vocal cords. Hop Sing told him he would likely have to keep drinking that tea if he wanted to continue singing, and although Adam frowned at that pronouncement, he would willingly keep drinking it to have the gift of his voice back. He could sing for the entire family, but even more importantly to him, he could sing for his wife and child.

The next best entertainment of the winter was when Joe's daughter was born. Joe having a daughter was an endless source of amusement for his brother's who warned him to watch out for boys just like he was.

"Course, Adam, he has an advantage. He knows just how those kind of boys think so maybe he can outsmart em."

"They'll be scheming and coming up with all sorts of games to play. Couldn't happen to a nicer father."

There was still snow on the ground. Everyone was on the Ponderosa to welcome Ben and Joyce back from their honeymoon. Joe picked up a handful of snow, and the fight was on. The ladies joined in too, and soon there was a lot of snow flying.

"Adam, couldn't you and your brothers think about building a snowman next time?"

"Aida, that just wouldn't be my family." And he leaned down to give her a kiss, and the two of them were hit with a barrage of snowballs.

Inside, Ben was watching through the window as his sons, and the wives of the oldest three had a snowball fight. Joyce stood by his side. "It's so good that you have all your sons home and healthy."

"Our sons. Yes our sons, our daughters now, and three grandchildren, and my lovely wife by my side. What could possibly be better than this?"

Chapter 13

"All three of you at once?"

"Nah, just Jason. He's the fastest gun that ever come out of Abilene. It's his two brothers you murdered. We're here to support our cousin."

"I didn't murder either of them. I brought Rafe home to face charges for the murder of that girl. A jury found him guilty."

"Ya, well, he was just a boy, and he coulda started up fresh somewhere if it wasn't for you. And then you gunned his brother down in the street."

"He challenged me. I tried to talk him out of it."

"Shut up! Just get your lying butt outside."

"He's telling the truth. I was there. I saw it. That young man didn't give him a choice. He drew first. Adam had to defend himself."

"Now why would we believe you? You're married to this lying murderer."

One of the men was holding Aida back. She had Danny in her arms and could do little to help. This morning, there had been a knock on the door, and these three men had forced their way in. Now they wanted to force Adam into a gunfight, and there seemed little that could be done to prevent it.

"We ain't no murderers so we'll give ya a fighting chance before Jason sends you to your Maker. You can try your excuses on Him before He sends you to hell."

Jason shoved Adam toward one of the other two men who propelled him out the door. Aida held Danny and was worried sick. She feared for Adam's life but couldn't risk their son to save Adam. Outside, Jason shoved Adam's gunbelt into his hands and told him to strap it on threatening to kill his wife if he did not comply. They had said they were not murderers, but Adam couldn't take a chance on his wife's life.

Jason's two companions stood on his left side, and all three were looking forward to the demise of the man they blamed for the loss of two young men in their family. Their families had told them not to go, and Jason's parents had begged him not to do it for they feared losing their last son. But once the family had received the letter with Adam's identity and location, the three young men had been burning with anger and a desire for revenge. Finally they had decided that as a force of three they would be able to kill their foe without fear. Now they stood confident that they were near their goal. Jason had been the driving force in this plan and it had been is brothers who had been killed so the cousins thought that Jason deserved the right to kill the man they all hated.

However Jason and his cousins were startled by three shots fired from the house. They dove for cover and Adam threw himself behind the water trough that was the only place he could take refuge that was close at hand. Adam knew exactly what Aida had done. She wasn't good with any firearm although she could shoot. She had fired off three shots in the air to alert people to the trouble.

In a precarious position, Adam drew his pistol and hoped help arrived soon. Aida had to protect their son and was no doubt barricaded inside the house. There were three men who wanted to see Adam dead, and all Adam could hope for in the next few minutes was that they did not have a working knowledge of military strategy and tactics. If the three of them moved against him in a three pronged attack, he would not stand much of a chance. For now, he could hear them talking and knew they were still together. The longer they stayed that way, the better, because it increased the likelihood that help would arrive in time.

As two of the men ran to his left, Adam was relieved that he only had to face men attacking from two directions. Part of his wish had come true. But even with them advancing on him from only two directions instead of three, he was in a vulnerable position and couldn't retreat because any other safe location was too far for him to reach with three shooting at him. The three assailants got worried and looked toward town and saw men coming toward them. Jason charged Adam firing as rapidly as he could showering water and splinters over Adam as he hugged the muddy cold ground behind the water trough where he stayed pressed as low as he could until they were so close he was in mortal danger. He moved to fire on Jason then as Jason fired his last shot. Adam was hit in the thigh, but Jason had emptied his pistol and had to reload. Realizing that Jason could not shoot, Adam held his fire.

"Shoot him, shoot him down!" Jason wanted his cousins to finish their quest.

"Jason, that ain't right. We don't want to just have the three of us kill him. You said we wasn't murderers, but ifn we do that, we would be."

Jason finished reloading and raised his arm to fire. Adam shot hitting Jason in the side. Jason struggled to aim his pistol to fire.

"Don't do it. I don't want to kill you." Adam tried to back away, but Jason swung his pistol around to fire, and Adam fired in defense hitting him again.

As Roy and Clem raced into the yard at breakneck speed, Adam stood and walked to Jason's side. The young man was badly injured and would need medical help very soon if he was to have a chance to live. Adam asked Roy to get men to carry him to the doctor. Within a short time, men were carrying Jason to the doctor's office.

"You coulda killed him, but you tried to get him not to fire. I'm thinking maybe you was telling the truth to us before about Rafe and Thomas."

"I thought I could stop him. He's too blinded by hate right now to think straight."

"We were told you murder people for money."

"I did receive a bounty for bringing Rafe in for trial. I got nothing for the gunfight with his brother."

"We were told that you would lie to us ifn we talked with ya."

"What makes you think that? What reason would I have to lie to you now?"

"We got a letter. It was from a judge. He said you murdered his son, and that you kill other people for money. That's how you got this fancy house. He said you had powerful people who got you off when you shoulda hung. He said you're wanted in Connecticut."

Aida had come outside carrying Danny.

"Adam, you're hurt. You need to see a doctor."

"I think it's a through and through. It just needs to get cleaned up and bandaged. I'll be fine." Adam wrapped his arms around his son and wife. He held them until he realized the pain and blood loss from his leg were making him dizzy and a little nauseous. "Maybe you're right. I do think I need to sit down at least."

Roy, Clem, and bystanders had heard what the two men said and chuckled a little and some of the men had openly laughed at their ridiculous statements. Roy and Clem helped Adam up the steps to his porch. He sat on a chair there as Aida went inside to get what she needed to help him. As Adam sat there, he explained his history especially with the judge, and explained about the Ponderosa to the two cousins. Roy and Clem were there to validate what he said. The two men were surprised at what they were hearing, and suddenly realized they had been duped and used by the judge to carry out his vendetta. Adam finally got to ask the question he had wanted to ask as soon as they said a judge sent them a letter. Their answer was what he expected to hear.

"Judge Miller sent a letter to Jason's parents. It's probably still in Jason's coat pocket. Damn that judge! He's the one who caused this and now Jason might die."

"What were you supposed to do?"

"He said he wanted to know when you were dead. He said he wanted to go to your funeral and spit on your grave."

"Where is he?"

"Last we saw of him this morning, he was in Carson City but he said he would be here by noon. We was supposed to meet him at his hotel and tell him what we done, and then he was gonna give us money."

Looking at Adam, Roy could see his demeanor and knew exactly what he wanted to do. He had to get Adam to wait. They needed a plan to deal with Judge Miller and his quest for vengeance. It wasn't too hard to convince Adam because he did appreciate the benefit of a good plan, and his wife and son were here and needed his protection. The two cousins agreed to work with them in exchange for their freedom because Adam said he would not file charges for their assault with the sheriff. They asked for mercy for Jason too, and Adam agreed he had been punished enough if he was willing to give up his plan.

"Now, don't you worry. We'll talk to him. He'll come around. He won't like hearing what we got to tell him, but he'll believe us."

What Adam and Roy asked of the two young men was that they tell the judge that Adam had been killed as had Jason, and that Jason had the judge's letter in his pocket. There would be officers of the law listening to the conversation. The testimony of the cousins, the letter, and the judge's own words would be enough to convict him of conspiracy to murder. He would spend the rest of his life in a Nevada prison. There would be no more letters. That was the plan. Now Roy and Clem had to help so they could be the objective witnesses to the judge's admission to a conspiracy to commit murder. That would be the trickiest part of the otherwise very good plan.

After the two cousins visited the doctor's office, they took the 'body' to the undertakers to enlist his help. Roy and Clem went to the back room of the undertakers and waited for the cousins to bring the judge there. It didn't take long.

"Mr. Simmons, we would like our cousin's personal effects. He should have a letter in his coat pocket, and we would like that."

Handing over a small box, the undertaker played his role. "Everything that was in his pockets is in that box." Then telling them he had to work, he walked to the backroom.

"Is it there?"

"No. I don't know where that letter is, Judge."

"I want that letter."

"Why?"

"I don't want that letter falling into the wrong hands."

"Why? Cause you told us how to find Adam Cartwright and that you wanted us to kill him? And you'd pay all of our expenses if we did it?"

It was too much too fast. Judge Miller got suspicious and turned to leave. As he did so, Roy and Clem emerged from the back room. The judge drew a pistol knowing that he was caught, but Clem was much faster. The roar of the pistol was deafening in the small space, and the smoke burned the eyes, but the worst sight was the judge. He had tried to drop to his knees to hide behind some boxes but that had only meant that Clem's shot hit him in the head instead of much lower. Blood pooled around his head as he lay on the floor and then stopped flowing altogether. Sightless eyes stared at the ceiling.

"It's too bad. He didn't need to die. If he had just accepted the truth, he could have enjoyed the rest of his life with his family." Roy hated to see death even when a man was twisted in evil by his grief like the judge had been.

"For us, it ends now. We're real sorry about what we did. If there's anything we can do, just ask." The cousins were remorseful especially after the sobering event of a few minutes before.

"I think the best thing is that we go talk to Adam and see how he's doing and let him know what happened."

Sitting in his house with his leg up on the couch in his parlor, Adam had forgiveness in his heart and a hope for the young men when they came with Roy to talk. Doctor Martin had come to the house and stitched up the entrance and exit wounds. "Doc says your cousin is going to live, so we can just be thankful more people didn't die because one man was after vengeance. Just live a good life, and try not to kill anyone. It's what I hope to do now. I would like to find some peace." Adam was getting so weary of the violence. It seemed he could not escape it no matter where he was.

Roy stepped up to the two cousins. "You can stay here in town until your cousin, Jason, is healed up enough to travel. We'll put you up in a boardinghouse if you need a place to stay. I'll get a wagon so we can move Jason over too."

"Well, thank you, sheriff. We'll be needing some help cause the judge said he was going to pay our expenses. We ain't got but a few dollars between us. Maybe somebody would be willing to hire us."

"Roy, just send the bill to me. I'll take care of it. They can talk to Hoss about a job too. He'll need some drovers for that drive that's coming up. I don't think I'll be able to help."

Nodding, Roy left with the young men after telling Adam he would take care of them and take care of notifying the judge's family of his demise at the hands of a law officer in Virginia City. Adam's name would not be mentioned.

After Roy left, Aida took Danny upstairs to nurse him and put him down for a delayed nap. Usually Adam liked to be there when she did that if he could for it was the greatest sight he could imagine witnessing, but his leg told him to stay put. The baby was overtired, and it was some time before she returned downstairs. Adam wanted to hold her, but his leg was feeling very stiff. He asked her to sit by him. She did, and then the tears came. All he could do was hold her and let her cry it out. He knew there was nothing he could say to help at this point. She was a tough lady, but accepting all that had happened on this day would be expecting too much.

"Adam, Hoss and Claire have moved into the Edward's place, Joe has his own place, and Jamie will be leaving for school in two months. Have you reconsidered your father's offer?"

"That we move back to the Ponderosa and live with him and Joyce?"

"Yes, he said you could add on rooms if you wanted to. Adam, after what happened today, I am so scared. I'm scared for you, and I'm scared for our son. I think we would be safer on the Ponderosa especially with all the other people around who would look out for us."

"The judge is dead, and I don't think we have to worry about those boys again."

"Yes, but how about other people out there holding a grudge against you? What if another one shows up?"

"Let's think about it for a bit. We have time to decide, don't we?"

"Danny's christening is in a week and a half. Could we decide by then?"

And Adam knew exactly what his decision would have to be. He needed to protect his family, and Aida was correct in what the best way to do that was. He would spend some of his recuperation time designing a small addition to his father's house to better accommodate two families and two women as well as Hop Sing. He hoped they all would like his ideas.

Word had been sent to the Ponderosa to let them know about what had happened. Not surprisingly, Ben was at his son's house an hour after he heard. Hoss and Joe arrived later because they had been out working. Adam laid out his ideas for the main house.

"You came up with this all in the last couple of hours?"

"No, Pa, I've actually been thinking for some time that the house could use some modernizing. An addition with a water closet and an office that Aida and I could share would be very practical. A new and bigger stove in the kitchen especially if we can find one with two or three ovens will help a lot especially when all the family comes to visit. I think we can expand the kitchen into the washroom area which would allow a much larger pantry. Then a new washroom with new drainage would make laundry and baths a lot easier for everyone especially if the bathtub could be screened from the laundry area so both could be used at the same time. We could put the old stove in there to heat water and heat the room."

"Hey, Adam, do you think you could design something like that for my house too?" Joe liked the ideas and thought his small house could use some expansion as well. Hoss then asked the exact thing.

"We could work on these projects in between the drives, and then over the winter if we get the walls and roof on each of them by then."

Ben could see where this was going. He already thought he knew how Joyce would react. The water closet would be a big hit. She hated going out to the necessary at night especially when it was cold. Having access to the kitchen would be something both Joyce and Aida would like. Hop Sing had been asking for a new stove for a long time. He decided he would have to get used to more change especially if he wanted his oldest son and his family living with him and Joyce. He smiled and agreed. Aida sat next to Adam and gave him a big kiss. She wasn't usually so demonstrative in front of anyone, but she was so relieved.

By the time of Danny's christening, they had moved back in with Ben and Joyce, and some of the construction preparations had started. Adam wasn't ready to work yet at that time, but he was drawing and ordering. The long awaited water closet would be the last to be finished, but the promise of one had everyone in the house looking forward to it. At the dinner celebrating Danny's christening, Ben had a toast.

"Here's to our family's good health. May all live long and prosper and continue to be loved by those we love. Here's to grandchildren and the joy of seeing our family enter another generation. Father, we thank You for the privilege of being together as a family, and we will face the future together."


End file.
